If Only We Had Listened To Each Other
by LunarDragon1
Summary: Akihito and Asami are being thrown into turmoil once again, how can they over come these trials. Disclaimer: I do not own the viewfinder series, and respect the artist's rights. Disclaimer 2: Things are going to start getting darker know from chapter 8 onwards. im sorry i forgot the A/N for chapter 12, thank you for all the new favs and to everyone who reviewed, hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

It had all begun three days ago, in just three short days everything changed.

Asami had turned rapidly to Akihito and declared he had to leave for an urgent meeting "Akihito as usual you shall be guarded at all times – **if I find out you dared leave this house without express permission from me I shall severely reprimand you, be warned and listen to me this time**!"

"Huh..." before Akihito could even reply Asami had disappeared through the door which closed with a loud bang. _What was all that about...he never normally tells me to remain at home fully guarded..Oh well to hell if I know what's going on its not like he talks to me about his business._ Akihito's train of thought was broken by Suoh who entered unceremoniously to stand behind the door with his permanent glare plastered to his face.

"Hey Suoh – I don't suppose you know why Asami left so early do you?" enquired the still perplexed Akihito, only to be met with Suoh's growl "It's got nothing to do with you!". "Fine then stuck up bastard" huffed Akihito as he returned to the bedroom to get dressed.

"And where do you think you are going?" questioned Suoh suddenly which caused Akihito to jump slightly. "God what is wrong with you – don't you even have the brains to knock, moron! If you want to know **I'm going out**, I still have a job to do – so I'm leaving" however Akihito was shocked to discover a dark shadow fell over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Suoh's tall and muscled body towered over Akihito causing him to flinch slightly as he turned to see why he had been cast in darkness all of a sudden.

"Under instruction from Asami-sama you are not to leave this house – no matter what I have to do to keep you here; isn't that right boss" Akihito twisted trying to see behind the guard but instead Suoh held up his phone which he had on loudspeaker.

"_**And just where do you think you are going?**__"_ demanded an irate Asami through the phone. This rapidly prompted Akihito to hiss in rage back, "I'm going to work, where do you think I'm going? To a strip club." Asami's voice was clearly pissed off at his lover's sarcastic remark "I've had enough of your childish behaviour – for once in your life just **STAY**!" just as Akihito was bout retort back to Asami, Suoh was getting addressed by Asami forcing Akihito to remain quiet.

"Suoh for once in your life _**I**_ _**am ordering you to tie him up and make sure he can't get away**_ – since you are good at doing things like that!" to which Suoh simply replied "Yes boss it shall be done"

Akihito watched as Suoh disconnected to call and stared in disbelief as Suoh turned slowly whilst placing one of his massive hands behind his back. "Well you heard Asami-sama; please don't think badly of me for this." Stated Suoh bluntly as he came towards Akihito; with a rather smug grin upon his face, as he removed from his back pocket the hand he had placed there moments before and withdrew a pair of handcuffs.

Akihito turned sharply around to face Suoh "W-w-what do you think y-you're g-going to do?"Stuttered Akihito as he scrambled backwards; trying to get away from the large man who was advancing more rapidly. "You heard Asami-sama, so you know what I'm about to do – also you can consider it as a form of payment for all the trouble you've caused me of late" repeated Suoh who suddenly moved with speed unlike any a man of his size should move.

Akihito tried to dodge him but was caught and pinned face down to the bed by the massive man. Akihito's heart began to race and vague memories of his time in captivity in Hong Kong flooded back to him causing him discomfort and a thin layer of sweat to coat his face.

Suoh held Akihito face down just a few moments longer until he had fitted the cuff upon Akihito and was certain he had it tight enough; whilst ensuring it would not hurt his tyrannical boss's lover. In order to keep Akihito pinned just that little bit longer; Suoh manoeuvred himself so he was pinning Akihito by his muscled legs, so he could pull Akihito's hands up toward the headboard on the bed.

"Bastard, get the Fuck off me!" screamed Akihito as he tried wriggling himself free of the beast that held him down: only to struggle in vain. "Behave and just sit still a little longer" asked Suoh in a dull monotone voice; which only added to emphasize the sudden clicking sound coming from above Akihito's head.

Akihito twisted his head upward to see Suoh had just cuffed him to the bed, absolutely furious now he roared at Suoh "You fucking moronic asshole! What kind of idiot chains a man to a bed – how in the world do you expect me to go to the toilet when I'm like this?"

"Simple" smirked Suoh "shout for me and I'll come to you, cuff you to me then take you to the toilet – that's safest way to make sure you stay put...mwahahah" laughed Suoh at the clear discomfort Akihito was in.

Akihito screamed in fury before a long line of curses left his mouth, which caused Suoh to laugh all the more harder at his temporary captive.


	3. Chapter 3

After Suoh had left the bedroom, Akihito began to contemplate all possible ways to escape confinement and leave the apartment; all the while dodging Suoh's eagle-eyed attention. A rather short while later Akihito had decided he had but a few options open to him. But first things first – he need to be at least sitting up to try anything; so with a little amount of wriggling towards the pillows Akihito managed to get into a foetal position. From there he pushed one leg forward and up to go between his trapped hands – using the railing of the headboard to steady himself, he then did the same with the other until he was upright and in a sitting position. Right now to go over available options!

Option 1: try to get Suoh to unlock the handcuffs by pretending to be seriously sick – _Urgh! He'll never fall for that plan (I'm sure despite his size he at least has some sort of brain inside his tiny little head) _thought Akihito before deciding to surrender on that option altogether when Suoh appeared at the doorway; folding his arms about his chest to lean into the door frame.

"HAH! – what are you thinking so hard about Takaba-_SAMA?_" emphasized Suoh in a rather derogatory way. "Thinking of ways a dipshit like yourself had the balls to stay beside Asami so long without wetting yourself shitless" retorted Akihito with a rather smug glance toward the bruiser stood against the door. "You really like to play with fire don't you huh? **Keep playing and one of these days you're going to get roasted BRAT!**" snapped Suoh after becoming annoyed at the way he had been spoken to. "Keep your fingers crossed I don't come back with glue and seal your mouth shut permanently" huffed Suoh before storming of into the main room of the apartment leaving Akihito alone once again.

_Ok stupid idea – if anything I just made myself a target and now he'll be watching me more closely. Right I suppose I'll have to go for option 2 – since it's the only other option (I hoped I wouldn't have to do this – if Asami finds out he will never let me live it down!)_

Turning rather awkwardly to his right to face the bedside unit that was used and occupied by Asami's belongings, he spotted what he was looking for right next to the bedside lamp. Blushing a bright crimson hue because of remembering last night bedroom escapade, Akihito stretched out his legs to use his feet to try to pick up the tube of lubricant; that Asami favoured in their sexual exploits. _Please...please don't let Suoh walk in now_ wished Akihito as he managed to get a foothold on the tube; _YES got it! Now slowly...slowly...AH! SHIT! _ Akihito cursed to himself as the tube made a dull thud onto the surface of the table. Stealing a quick glance at the bedroom door to see if Suoh had heard the noise; he turned his attention back to the tube which had been successfully moved at least to within five inch of the table's edge.

Akihito kept his ears straining for signs of movement from the main room – only to be relieved that Suoh seemed to be talking to someone possibly on the phone. Now that the tube had toppled over it gave his feet enough surface to grab onto; after just two minutes he managed to get the tube onto the bed and through some wriggling and pushing he managed to get balance upright between his two feet – directly under his hands. Squeezing with his feet; the tube of lubricant gently popped its cap and oozed its contents up onto Akihito's hands and the cuffs. _Ok here we go!_ He sighed to himself as he leaned his wait backwards and away from the headboard. After a few minutes he felt the cuffs move slightly but he could feel the metal starting to grate away the skin on his wrist. Fighting the urge to cry out he pulled harder until finally his hands slid free; just as he heard a noise come from the living room. Rapidly sitting forward to make it seem he was still tied up, he rattled the cuffs for added effect; whilst hiding the tube of lubricant beneath his feet.

Suoh came a foot into the bedroom and eyed Akihito before stating "Well...well, I thought you would have at least tried to escape – what a disappointment" Akihito turned to look over his shoulder at the guard and declared "I've already tried that and it didn't work asshole! Just get lost – I'm sick of looking at you" at which point Suoh burst out laughing at Akihito before returning to the main room.

_Finally, with that moron gone I can get out of here!_ Getting to his feet he turned and rapidly found some clean clothes, dressed himself and went to the bedroom door. Pulling the door ajar enough to see through the minuscule crack; he saw that Suoh wasn't anywhere in sight. _This is my chance; I've got my camera and my phone, now to get out!_

Akihito took a big risk; but after building the courage, he left the bedroom and closed the door quietly behind him before racing at full speed towards the apartment's front door. Just as his hand reached for the door handle, he heard the toilet flush and knew if he didn't get out; Suoh would be after him in a heartbeat. Closing his fingers around the cold metal of the handle he pulled it down and swung the door outwards; slipped into the hallway and closed the door. His heart racing from the thrill of his near capture again; he raced of down the hall and chose the stairs rather than the lift in case Asami had posted guards in the lift.

With nothing more than a vague feeling of where Asami had posted guards, Akihito raced down the stairwell of the apartment complex until he reached ground level. So far so good, not a single guard had Akihito come across in his bid for freedom. However, when he looked round the corner he found the main foyer was completely occupied with Asami's men. _What in the world is going on? Why does Asami have this place so well guarded? In a way it seems he's afraid of something – I wonder if that why he was so insistent on me staying at home today! _Akihito shook himself from his thinking and retreated to the stairwell once again. _Ok I'll try the underground car park_. And with that he turned back into the corridor in order to set off down the two flights of stairs it would take; all the while hoping and praying that Suoh hadn't yet found out he was no longer in the bedroom.

_**BANG! **_Turning__rapidly around; he found himself almost face to face with one of Asami's men, crisp black suit hung well on the frame of the man with a definitive bulge in the torso area of the jacket showing a sign a weapon may be hidden there.

"_**OI! YOU! Who do you think you are? All residents are to submit to stop checks of their personage by order of the landlord of this apartment complex!**_"


	4. Chapter 4

For the few split seconds it took Akihito to realize he had been spotted and his brain to force his body into motion were simultaneous. The guard was already advancing on Akihito when he turned and did the only thing he could do – run!

"Hey stay where you are!" ordered the guard. When Akihito's retreating form showed no signs of stopping his escape the guard raised one hand to his ear "_**INTRUDER ALERT! SECTION G3"**_.

_**SHIT! Now I've done it!**_ Akihito knew this was bad, and for the time it took the message to relay around all the guards receivers; he had only managed to get to the stairwell door when a mass of banging began to echo in the dim light of the stairs. A veritable stampede of feet began to cascade down the stairs; all at once, Akihito for the first time in his life became afraid of just what Asami was capable of.

He willed himself to carry on and raced the guards down to the underground parking lot – only to find an ambush had been set up. The suits were everywhere, prompting Akihito to use his cameraman wiles in order to dodge them. Of the first blockade he ran into; he skidded to a halt and veered left the hide behind a column. With his back against the concrete he chanced a look back at the block, before turning to try to calculate his next move. Eying the car parked directly across from his current hiding spot he decided to risk it. Pushing himself away from the wall he bolted to the car and hid away behind the vehicle. A suit raced past yelling "COVER ALL EXITS WE MUST **NOT** LET HIM ESCAPE UNDER ASAMI-SAMAS ORDERS!"

Akihito sighed to himself: _great those bastards informed Asami that I'm an intruder! Wait...could Suoh have heard about the intruder? Ah...Shit! – If he found, out he will most certainly know by now that I'm out of the apartment._

"**Relay instructions: TAKABA-SAMA HAS GOTTEN OUT! FIND HIM AND CAPTURE HIM AT ONCE – OTHERWISE WE WILL ALL HAVE OUR HEADS TO PLAY WITH! ASAMI-SAMA IS COMING HERE WITHIN THE HOUR!"** _Well that answers that question then – _thought Akihito.A man Akihito had seen once beside Asami called Hiroyuki; if he remembered correctly, stalked past looking around. He turned to another guard who paced up the opposite row of cars "Hey Jiro – do you think Suoh's coming down? Oh god that guy is the only guy who scares the living daylights out of me – Takaba-sama has balls that's for sure; especially to defy not only Suoh; but Asami-sama as well" to which the other man Jiro just grunted before stating "My sides all clear how about you?"

Hioryuki turned and was about to say all clear when from just the corner of his eye he detected movement. "Wait a moment – I think I saw something move!" he turned and headed for the back of the car Akihito had taken refuge behind. Akihito had only a few split seconds to think when he crept slowly away from his hiding spot up the side of the car and stopped to glance around the rear bumper to see Jiro had joined Hiroyuki and was pacing up the where Takaba had relocated to.

_I just have to get out – this is getting ridiculously crazy! What is up with Asami? Although I've got to admit this chase is one of my most thrilling yet!_ Thought Akihito before he got to his feet, instantly alerting Jiro and Hiroyuki to where he was. Akihito ran straight towards the exit of the parking lot and could hear the shouts of the men ordering him to stop. "No way guys! I'm not going to stop – Asami is coming right? So I'm going to keep on running until I get out! Tell Asami if he wants me he'll just have to find me! Won't he?!" laughed Akihito as he raced full speed for the exit.

Guards came out of nowhere just ahead, forcing Akihito to feint left - when he suddenly went right; it had the simultaneous effect of causing all the guards that went the ways Akihito had gone to slam into each other and collapse in a jumbled heap on the concrete floor. **"Takaba-sama please wait – YOU MUST NOT GO OUT!" **Yelled Jiro; who had just about managed to avoid the massive collision of bodies. But Akihito chose to ignore the plea and finally broke out of the underground parking lot; to be blinded by the blazing sunlight streaming down onto the streets.

_**Meanwhile three hours prior to Akihito's exploits from Asami's viewpoint!**_

"Akihito as usual you shall be guarded at all times – **if I find out you dared leave this house without express permission from me I shall severely reprimand you, be warned and listen to me this time!**" _I hope for once in his life he listens to me!_ Thought Asami as he turned his back on his lover and left the apartment before Akihito could even get the chance to argue back. Kirishima was waiting for Asami outside the apartment with a briefcase in one hand and his boss's favourite pack of cigarettes in the other.

"Sir all arrangements have been made, you just need to go over the details and sign them off" stated Kirishima blankly. "Thanks Kirishima! Also have the men been told what is expected and all consequences if they fail?" asked Asami with a hint of both worry and doubt in his voice which he could not hide. "Yes Asami-sama, the men will move in and cover all floors after you have left the building. They are well aware of your fury if they fail in this task.

Kirishima was cut short just as the pair entered the lift; by Asami's mobile ringing. "Asami!" was his usual reply after connecting the call. Kirishima knew to remain silent when his boss was on the phone, instead just simply watching his boss's calm face twist in rage.

"What the fuck is he playing at, Suoh; I will have you swimming with the god damn fish in Tokyo Bay if you fail this time around! Put your fucking phone on loudspeaker then confront my _dearest beloved!"_ smirked Asami at his own cocky and sarcastic remark.

As Suoh switched his phone to loud speaker with a click, Asami knew it wouldn't be long before he saw red. "Under instruction from Asami-sama you are not to leave this house – no matter what I have to do to keep you here; isn't that right boss" after Suoh had finished speaking Asami spoke "_**And just where do you think you are going?**__" somehow Asami knew just what was going to come out of Akihito's mouth next. _"I'm going to work, where do you think I'm going? To a strip club." Hissed Akihito to Asami through the other end of the phone.

Kirishima watched as Asami's rage was becoming more and more evident as the lift ground its way down to their destination of the ground floor. "I've had enough of your childish behaviour – for once in your life just **STAY**!" ordered Asami. Asami's mind was working overtime thinking of punishments for Akihito disobeying him, when a thought suddenly struck him. _I know it's always me doing this to him but I will have to make do with Suoh – I will only EVER allow this once! _ "Suoh for once in your life _**I**_ _**am ordering you to tie him up and make sure he can't get away**_ – since you are good at doing things like that!" to which Suoh simply replied "Yes boss it shall be done". _Keep control...keep control. Don't get jealous because of this; you ordered it! _Chided Asami to himself as he disconnected the call. Asami's eyes still held their raging gold colour which flashed as he slammed his fist against the lift wall. Kirishima knew not to talk just yet, he would at least leave it until Asami had calmed.

Kirishima watched Asami with a bemused expression; he had never seen Asami like this – and it was a refreshing sight to actually see his boss rattled to such an extent. "What are you smirking at Kirishima?" questioned Asami before he watched his subordinates face change from his sly smile to become straight.

The lift suddenly pinged announcing its arrival at the ground floor. Asami's men were waiting in the foyer; all of them said with a forced bow "have a good day Asami-sama!" Asami walked through his men; as he saw them begin to move to cover the building through the reflections of the men on the glass doors. Kirishima moved forward to be able to open the waiting car door for Asami; the glass doors parted and Asami stepped through, only to stop and look up at the top floor. _Please be there when I get back Akihito! _As though he had just realised what he had thought to himself he began to laugh as he turned to get into the car.

As Kirishima also alighted the car and shut the door, the vehicle was put in motion by the driver who sped through the streets headed towards Club Sion. Asami sighed heavily as he addressed Kirishima. "The insider that sent us the information – has it been confirmed?" Kirishima considered this question before eyeing the driver. He answered "Yes Asami-sama but with your permission, Sir, I would like to discuss this behind the safety or your office doors." It was then Asami sat straight backed in his seat and turned to face Kirishima – the blazing gold of his eyes acknowledged kirishima's request with a curt nod.

After just half an hour in the car it pulled to the curb and both Asami and Kirishima got out and paced up the steps to the club. Upon entering, Asami's became one of absolute fury as he stalked to his office whilst Kirishima collected a bottle of bourbon and a glass for Asami from the bar; before he tailed his boss and ordered "Unless it is absolutely necessary no-one is to enter the office until you are given permission. Any who wish to see Asami-sama must be told to come back tomorrow!" with that Kirishima closed the office door.

"Alright Kirishima – what are we looking at?" asked Asami with a rage filled voice.

_**A/N**_

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review and read my story.** I just want to say the end of this chapter might be a bit confusing as I wanted to start adding my reason for Asami's strange behaviour – but I won't give much away :D


	5. Chapter 5

As Kirishima had entered Asami's office he had instinctively turned to see whether the office had been turned into d bomb site, and was pleased to find Asami was behaving himself behind his desk – whilst glaring at his guest.

Kirishima approached the desk and stated "If I had known you would be here so soon, I would have brought a second glass" to which the reply given was simply "Well you should have asked Asami; he knew I was coming!"

Kirishima glared at his boss's guest only to be told by Asami to go fetch another glass, and so off he trounced to fetch the required item. Asami turned to Fei Long and held out his hand to take the others offered hand; and both nodded and with one word of agreement "_**TRUCE!"**_. The two men smiled at each other as Kirishima returned with the spare glass stating that Yoh seemed to be having a little difficulty in keeping little Tao from getting himself drunk. Fei Long burst out laughing and announced that it was Tao's first time outside of Hong Kong so he was entitled to enjoy himself – which resulted in Kirishima calling Fei Long irresponsible. "Thank you for the compliment" laughed Fei Long as Asami turned to his subordinate and told him "If you are so concerned why don't you go help Yoh keep an eye on him?" Kirishima snorted replied simply "I was merely concerned what would happen if it got out a _child_ got drunk in your club Asami-sama...however since you, yourself do not seem bothered then there is no need for me to respond to the situation as it is!"

"My! My!... I think this is the longest time I have heard Kirishima-san speak" Laughed Fei Long in delight. To which Asami's gaze became stern "We are not here to speak of Kirishima" to which Fei Long answered "I am well aware of that fact, I would not have called a truce with you if I was here for mere child's play!"

"After what some of my men found out the other day this could become deadly – for the both of us! As I already informed you, it would seem Mikhail has begun to move and is once again targeting not only my deed but yours as well." Fei Long crossed the fingers of both hands together on his lap as stray strands of hair fell from their place to grace his face. Asami seemed to consider his response to what Fei had said before he acknowledged the other man by stating "I too found out that same information from my man whom I had infiltrate Mikhail's group when all the trouble you caused in Hong Kong went down. However having my man inside Mikhail's Russian organisation – I found out something highly disturbing just this morning! Mikhail plans to exploit both of us – _by using the people we hold closer to us than any other living person!_ As you are aware that person for me is Akihito – what about you?" enquired Asami. Fei Long separated his hands and brushed his hair from his face "Shit! I had no idea they would sink so low, targeting **our** loved ones. That bastard! For me it would be Tao – I'm almost certain they know nothing of my love for Yoh yet so I don't think they will target him. Tao is always beside me so I don't think I will have much of a problem protecting him – but I can see where you would have all the trouble, your pet will never listen to you and stay in one place to long" smirked Fei Long as he suddenly found his mind awash with fear for his companion Tao. Just as he happened to look up so he could get his glass of bourbon; which Kirishima had poured for the two men whilst they had been talking, he noticed the look of pain of Asami's face.

Asami sensed Fei Long's gaze and rapidly changed his demeanour to one of resplendent glory – his crisp black suit hung well on his chiselled frame and strangely... the pale blue tie Akihito had purchased for him a few months ago made Asami's eyes shine with a more deadly aura than they had before, a shine that caused Fei Long to do a double take and actually fear the man sat opposite him.

"So how exactly do we deal with this – short of hunting Mikhail's men down and killing every last one of them that set foot in Japan?" quizzed Fei Long which prompted Asami to state "I'm all for the motion of hunting them down – what? Does the little chicken not even have balls big enough for the hunt?" Asami smirked, following his comment with a rather evil grin.

As the two men got down to discussing options, Kirishima's phone began to ring, so with a curt nod to Asami he exited the room leaving his boss current making fun of Fei Long for wearing a "dress" only to be called a "chalkboard" in retort to Asami's comment. As Kirishima stood just outside the office door he could hear the unusual laughing of his boss and his guest as he dealt with the person over the other end of the phone.

"Suoh...you do realize Asami-sama will really kill you this time? Are you absolutely positive Takaba-san is not in the apartment? Have you searched every single nook and cranny?" Kirishima held his phone away from his head as Suoh roared into it "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST HOUR? He is nowhere to be found, I even coerced several of the guards on this floor to try look – **NOTHING?! **Fuck what do I do?" Suoh's desperation was clearly evident in his voice as Kirishima detected the sound of Suoh's voice shaking. "OK. Deep breath Suoh, calm down! I won't inform Asami-sama so early on it'll be alright, just keep looking – if you are certain he is not in the apartment, then he will most certainly still be somewhere in the building. Call half of the guys to the top floor and tell the others to station at the underground parking lot. If you can flush him out of hiding you should be clear to catch him there!"

Suoh fell silent on the other end of the call prompting Kirishima "SUOH?!". He heard a grunt before suoh replied "Sorry Kirishima – I was arranging everyone into groups, it should work." Just as Kirishima was about to disconnect the call Suoh stated "HEY! Thanks" to which Kirishima gave a curt "you're welcome"

Kirishima knew this was going to be _**VERY**_ bad if Asami found out – so he would have to deal with it and keep it an eternal secret: only fate decided it wouldn't have any of what Kirishima planned.

Kirishima had gone to fetch more drinks for Asami and Fei Long and had been gone only thirty minutes when he heard Asami's mobile ring upon re-entering the office. "Asami" was the usual response...before all hell broke loose. "_**WHAT?! HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN? HAVE YOU FOUND HIM?" **_Whoever was on the other end of the line said something only Asami could hear. Asami rose from his large leather office chair with such speed, it began to spin round in circles of its own accord. Fei Long had also risen after sensing something had gone terribly wrong with his temporary new friend.

"_**WHAT THE HELL AM I PAYING YOU LAZY BASTARDS FOR? GET OFF YOUR FUCKING ARSES AND FIND HIM – NOW!**_ _**IF YOU HAVENT FOUND HIM BY THE TIME I GET THERE – IM GOING TO SHOT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WHO EVEN DARES STEP FOOT IN FRONT OF ME!"**_ Roared Asami through his phone – his rage was now so evident by the fact his body was shaking that badly he began to fall; and would have hit the floor if not for the rapid action of Fei Long in catching him, and help him to be seated in his chair which had slowly ground to a halt from its spin cycle.

"What happened?" questioned Fei Long only to see Asami's shaking seemed to grow more violent – _that is __**not**__ from hearing the news: it's from shock _thought Fei Long. Asami confirmed Fei's suspicions by simply saying "its Akihito...he's gone missing in my apartment somewhere" whilst he placed his head in his hands. Fei Long looked towards Kirishima; who for once met his gaze with concern. However they needn't have worried about Asami too long; as his head snapped up and he rose from his seat with such speed that both Kirishima and Fei Long jumped. Asami reached into his pocket for his phone as he went to the coat rack behind his office door to retrieve his coat. "Suoh...I will be arriving there within the hour – and you had better have some results for me!" demanded Asami.

However as Asami had just opened the door to his office, one of his men was waiting nervously outside "WHAT?" snapped Asami, prompting the man to shrink back in fear of his boss. Kirishima placed his hand on Asami's shoulder and side stepped his boss who had been reaching into his waistcoat to retrieve his gun. _Lucky son of a bitch! Asami would have shot you if I hadn't got in the way _thoughtKirishima as he addressed the man "Shingo, Asami-sama was just leaving; what do you need"

The man called Shingo seemed to consider his option whilst he stared at Fei Long, before he turned and said "I'm terribly sorry Kirishima-san but there was a major incident in the bar, Yoh-san was knocked unconscious and little Tao-kun has vanished – we searched but he is not in the club Sir!" Shingo flinched as Fei Long's face turned a deathly shade of white. As Fei Long mouthed over and over the word "NO!"; Asami looked as though he was about to explode.

_OH FOR FUCK SAKE! NOT THE SHIT REALLY HIT THE FAN_ sighed Kirishima as he ushered both Asami and Fei Long into the waiting armoured Rolls Royce outside Club Sion.

The two men where clutching a full tumbler of whiskey each which they had taken shortly before leaving the club. Both men turned to face each other before both stating simultaneously that they may have made the biggest mistakes in their lives by not having their beloved people right beside them, where they should have been in the first place. Neither man wanted to mock the other: as they could understand each other's pain.

"I swear to God – if even one hair on Akihito –or Tao- has been harmed I'll completely obliterate Mikhail and his goons." Stated Asami just as Fei Long nodded his agreement "They should have used their brains – now they have the full force of two yakuza groups going to fall on them – _**WE WILL CRUSH MIKHAIL ARBATOV!**_" growled Fei Long – with Asami nodding his agreement. Kirishima had never seen his boss so positively raging before – and he hated it! His boss was now more dangerous and he knew Arbatov's group would never stand a chance!

All three men fell deadly silent and sat glaring out the windows of the car as it raced towards Asami's apartment complex.

_**A/N...**_

I hope everyone likes Asami's viewpoint as the next chapter will carry on from Akihito's escape to freedom from Asami's apartment...and his men. Also I would like to thank everyone for the lovely reviews of my story. I didn't think it would be so popular :D


	6. Chapter 6

Akihito had managed to escape his confinement in spectacular fashion. The memory of the collision of a mass of bodyguards still fresh in his mind he found himself laughing as he ran out onto the street and away from the penthouse.

He had just reached the large sprawling park that was only a few blocks from Asami's place when he heard shout ring out behind him. "Takaba-sama please stop! You must return immediately lest Asami-sama gets really pissed off at you". Akihito recognised the voice as one that belonged to Jiro and realised he wasn't yet free until he truly got away from all the guards that had managed to get to avoid the crash in the car park.

_Shit I've got to find some way to get as far as I can from them. _It was then an idea struck him. _If I can avoid them here, I'll get to the first safe place I come across; where they wouldn't dare touch me._ Laughing to himself at the place he had chosen. The police station! _Ha! They won't dare follow me in there – not the yakuza; they'll try anything to avoid that place. _Akihito spoke aloud to himself as he dodged out of sight; using the trees as cover "Right first to ditch the morons then head for the station." As if hit by a sudden revelation Akihito fished in his pocket for his phone, once he had it to hand he check the top right of the screen: and was dismayed to see it had GPS. _DAMN! I can't get rid of my phone, I need it. _As he ran, Akihito went into his phone's setting list and searched for anything in signal settings that would allow him to disable the GPS function.

After he had found the GPS settings and deactivated it he smirked _HA! Try finding me now you miserable bastards._ Little could Akihito know that this one action would make him regret ever disarming his phone!

As he ran; he chanced a quick glance behind him to see at least twelve of Asami's guys searching the other side of the kids play set he had only moments before gone round.

Breaking out of the park he ran to the police station: and with his phone still to hand he lifted it and dialled Kou's number. "Hey Kou – are you busy?" to which he was replied back by Kou "Nah! Not yet, I don't start work until later on – why are you asking even though you should know what time I start from when you got permission from Asami-san to stay at mine for Takato's birthday a month ago!". Akihito laughed openly now to his friend; especially since he was now free of Asami's men. "Yeah I was just wondering if you could do me a really big favour – as my closest friend and all"

"HAHA go on Akihito keep sweet talking and when I come pick you up I'll take you straight to the hospital to get checked out!" laughed Kou as Akihito's face creased in confusion "how did you know I was gonna ask you to pick me up?" Kou's reply was simply "Well I am one of your closest friends – of course I'd at least figure out you wanted something. So where shall I collect the extra baggage?". Akihito could hear his close friend laughing so hard before he told him he was to picked up from the police station and that he'd explain when he got in the car. "You do realise you owe me now about fifteen paybacks – I'm seriously thinking of collect one of these days" Akihito just laughed as he disconnected Kou and got into the police station.

"Can I help you?" came an unfamiliar voice to Akihito's ears. With rather quick thinking he turned and flashed his photographers pass at the officer who had just kindly asked if he needed help. "I'm a freelance photographer; I was just hoping to get a few pictures for my magazine editor, since he's thinking of doing an article soon about how well the police are doing their jobs!" with that simple statement the officer smiled sheepishly and stated "All right since I'm the governor at this station, I don't see a problem, it is rather good of you to try so hard for your boss, sometimes I wish more people with that thought worked here." Akihito took his camera from his bag and pretended to take photographs when the governor stated he would only have one request – not to photograph any of the criminals brought in.

Agreeing to the officer's request Akihito walked around the station observing all with amusement. _To think the yakuza are technically afraid of the law – I wonder how many in here are paid to dish out insider information to the likes of Asami. _Taken aback by his own train of thought Akihito began to glance around with nervously when the phone in his pocket buzzed with a quick prank call from Kou to announce he was waiting. Akihito walked briskly to the front of the station, shook the governor's hand and thanked him for the hospitality before he left. With one fluid motion Akihito had opened the front passenger car door and flung himself into the car, telling Kou to step on it and head to hi editor's office.

As Kou drove down three streets and was stopped at the traffic lights, a shining black Rolls Royce; that Akihito recognised as belonging to Asami, turned a corner and went to pass Kou's vehicle. Akihito slid down in his seat until he was under the window. Kou watched the Rolls drive off and round another corner taking advantage of the backstreet. "Hey Akihito! You can get up now that car you avoided went past. Asami?" Akihito sat up shakily and said "Yeah, that was his!" Kou never said anything else, sensing his friend's uncomforted feelings and shaken demeanour. After ten minutes however Akihito began to talk explaining what he had done; prompting the only comfort his friend could say "The poor guy, ooooh he is gonna be well pissed at you when you get back!" both men sat laughing when Kou pulled up outside Akihito's office.

"Um, Akihito I know you tend to have a passion but please be careful... it's strange but when you called, I got a bad feeling; please be careful!" came Kou's strangely agitated voice. "Yeah will do Kou, you worry too much!" the two men laughed before parting ways. Akihito trounced up the stairs into the office and found Mitarai was stood leaning against the frame talking to the managing editor, when both men noticed Akihito's presence. "Yo Takaba late in today ain't ya?" quizzed Mitarai who laughed openly only for Akihito to scowl at him. "You have NO IDEA what I had to go through to get this far!" hissed Akihito as he brushed past Mitarai and his boss to go sit on the sofa inside the office. The manager returned to his main office before joining Akihito on the sofa with a file. "This just came in Akihito-kun. Apparently it's been reported that a bunch of Chinese mafia men have been seen in Japan...as well as a few from Russia. I need you to get to locations from eye witnesses in this file and seen if you can find out what's going down. I ask this of you since you have a knack for getting into places like that undetected, that's why I asked you – not Mitarai!" Akihito took the file and stated "I'll read through it here, take a few notes and then head out boss"

At that moment in time Asami had just arrived at the penthouse apartment and found his men in a real mess. His steely eyes glared at them all "YOU LOST HIM DIDNT YOU?" He shouted, startling them all. They all refused to look him in the face when Kirishima broke the silence "Why do all of you look so mangled?" To which they all began to tell their stories at once when a gunshot rang out. Wincing the group of men stared at Asami in pure fear as their boss stood just feet away, the shining black gun in his hand still smoked from releasing one of its shells into the ground. Hiroyuki stepped forward unbidden and began to describe the events of the underground car park just an hour beforehand. Once he had finished telling Kirishima he jumped slightly when he heard Asami laughing; with menace. _I can't believe he actually had the balls to take on this many men all at once, for that I will have to give him credit_ Asami thought to himself as his laugh grew more into a resemblance of a wild animal growling before attacking. Asami stopped laughing and turned to Fei Long "Call your men here, they can then split up and cover more ground." Fei Long seemed unsure at first before he took out his phone and dialled Yoh. A few minutes passed before Yoh must have answered as Fei Long began to issue his orders in Chinese. "Done they will all get here shortly." After that Asami turned to his men and began to tell them of the events that transpired at the club.

Suoh stepped forward from the crowd suddenly to confront Asami. "Asami-sama please forgive me I betrayed you. I took my eyes off the brat for just a few moments. I will accept any punishment you see fit!" with that Asami raised his hand that still held the gun, and with a sickening _crack_ brought it down and across Suoh's face tearing open a large gash across the left side of his face that streaked down part of his neck. "Make sure you never betray me – make sure you work harder than the rest; unless you wish for me to use you for target practice!" demanded Asami as he turned to Kirishima and ordered him to take care of Suoh.

Asami leaned against one of the concrete columns that helped support the building above, his cold eyes making all how dared look upon him shiver with fear. Kirishima caught himself thinking that his boss had finally returned to his collected state. But in actual fact Asami had control since he had left Club Sion. Even Fei Long had taken his rather beautiful yet dangerous features back to their cruel beauty. As Fei Long's men turned up and the plans began to form for the men to go around on their own with briefcases: in order to make them seem like legitimate business men instead of the yakuza they really were.

The groups of men before leaving snatched quick glances back at their respective bosses and were shocked to see two of the most beautiful men to walk the streets of Japan; smirk with such evil intention that the men began to fear for their opponents.

_LET THE HUNT BEGIN!_ Thought both Asami and Fei Long as they made their way up to Asami's waiting Rolls Royce, its engine humming with idleness. Now joined by Yoh and Suoh, Asami got into the car after Suoh opened the door with a slight bow. Fei Long followed Asami and slid gracefully in beside Asami then Yoh, Kirishima and Suoh entered the vehicle. "Club Dracaena" ordered Asami and the driver put the car in gear and drove off. "Asami-sama – for lack of sounding stupid – why are we headed to Club Dracaena?" questioned Kirishima only to be stared at with a mixture of awe and shock from both Yoh and Suoh.

"We are going because there is more information collected there than anywhere else. Since it has the largest information network we are going to find out if the Russians locations have been found yet – or at least if Tao has been located. At the minute Akihito is safe – for now" growled Asami pissed that Kirishima dared ask such a stupid question.

"Ahh! Is that why you had men go to that media headline office, does Akihito work there?" stated Fei Long as he looked at Asami only to faced with an evil glower from Asami "Talk about stating the bleeding obvious! Of course, since earlier Akihito gave it away to me he had work to attend, of course I'd send men there...I already have men there to begin with since one of them I pay for some information from time to time; he already text me to say Akihito had just arrived at the editor office" laughed Asami his eyes growing more colder – with a hint of passion behind them at the thought of what he would put Akihito through as punishment.

**A/N: **thanks to everyone who has read this fan fiction, favourite and reviewed it, I can't believe it seems so popular. I wish to tell everyone sorry for only releasing on chapter per week as I'm busy with work and can only find some comfort in writing this for everyone on a weekend, so I seriously wish to say **THANK YOU! **to everyone for reading. Also sorry for any mistakes you might find. ;P


	7. Chapter 7

Akihito hadn't noticed as he took a seat to read the file the chief editor had given him, that a man with shocking blue hair sat in a Hawaiian shirt behind his desk had grabbed his phone and sent one simple text. "_HE'S HERE"_ was all it said – but the receiver details read Asami-sama.

As Akihito read the file he felt an uncomfortable sensation, looking up he finally noticed the blue haired man staring at him. With a curt nod of his head and a slight smile slid across his face as a voice within his head scrutinized the word _weirdo_ with a slight laugh to himself.

He couldn't believe what he was reading; that members of the Chinese mafia were seen entering Club Sion. And the picture that accompanied the information showed an image of Yoh holding the clubs door open and Fei Long escorting Tao into the building. Not only had the Chinese mafia report caught his attention. What caused Akihito to shiver suddenly was the report on the Russian mafia, bringing back to his mind the events Asami had taken great pains in helping him forget in the first place.

Worry flashed across his face which caused the blue haired man to tilt his head slightly as he still openly stared at Akihito. _Maybe this was why Asami didn't want me leaving home today. But I couldn't exactly let the boss down since he told me he was down on photographers, so my salary this time would be tripled. Oh god! I sound so greedy – but I simply refuse to allow Asami to give me money for doing nothing. I want to earn my own money! DAMN IT!_ As Akihito scrutinised himself for his thoughts he felt himself beginning to shake rather violently as he had just turned the page to see an image of Yuri; Mikhail Arbatov's most trusted right hand man stood outside Club Sion with a grimace on his face.

"My God, Akihito! Are you ok? You look so deathly!" asked Yumina who was a reporter for the magazine. Akihito gasped for breath as he glanced at her "y...yeah I...I...I'm fine" stuttered Akihito who was quite clearly shaken "e...every n...now and th...then I g...get a...a...anxiety attacks due t...t...t...to a bad...d...d experi...ence I had f...fairly recently!" now having to take deep breaths to calm himself he overheard Yumina asking a fellow staff member to brew a strong tea and put a little whiskey in it. When the tea was brought to him Akihito couldn't stop himself from downing the boiling hot beverage in one go!

At that same time Asami; who was currently sat in Club Dracaena with Fei Long, Kirishima, Suoh and Yoh, sent his hand into his pocket to grip his phone in such a vice like grip that Kirishima thought the phone was on the verge of shattering. Suoh and Kirishima shared a quick glance between one another as Fei Long asked why Asami was currently attempting to kill his phone.

"Akihito knows that Yuri is here in Japan! He is currently in the middle of a panic attack in his magazine office. DAMN!" Asami's annoyance was clear when he turned to a man with silver hair tied back in a pony-tail that had bells attached to the bindings. "Kagerou...have you found them yet?" Kagerou unsure of the death stare he was now receiving from his boss turned to face Asami and said "Well... yes and _err...no!"_

"_EXPLAIN!"_ demanded Asami who was getting more pissed at everyone for not being accurate lately. Asami unconsciously withdrew his gun from its holster and raised his hand; Kirishima stepped forward and placed the cloth into his hand and fell back to his previous standing spot awaiting further instruction. Kagerou became all too aware of Asami as he began to disassemble the weapon when he began to give Asami his explanation "Asami-sama it would appear they are there currently...however from what the spy has had to say they do not plan to be there for long. Also I have received word that the Russians are aware they have a betrayer in their midst; I respectfully advise you..._that is if you wouldn't mind..._please withdraw our man from their group as soon as he has gleaned where they are moving too." Before Asami had the chance to reply Kagerou's phone began to ring Asami arched an eyebrow at the unwanted interruption before stating simply "Answer it"

Kagerou connected the call only to hear the ragged breathing of his man on the other end of the line. "Nura calm down...what happened" Kagerou had the insight to put his phone on loudspeaker so all in the room could hear. "Kagerou-san forgive me...they found me...I can't find out where they will locate to I'm sorry...inform Asami-sama that they have Tao-kun, he is well – only slight bruising" Fei Long gripped the chair armrests as Asami spoke "I hear you Nura, can you get out?" "I'm sorry Asami-sama I failed you" Asami softened as everyone could detect the fear in Nura's voice "It's all right Nura, you have to get out of there and report to me!" It was then the phone went deadly silent before they heard angry shouts in Russian followed by a strange gurgling sound. A voice spoke suddenly; one that was instantly recognised as Yuri's, "Well, well, we have the spy now – however I can't guarantee you'll get him back in one piece _Asami-sama_" the call was disconnected and everyone was left with a feeling of foreboding ill. Asami's eyes blazed like the fiery pits of hell as he raised himself from his seat with his newly reassembled and clean gun in his hand. He began to raise his gun as he did so causing everyone to flinch, as though waiting for an impact that would never come.

Asami deftly holstered his precious gun and proceeded to call Kirishima to him. Kirishima stood next to Asami as he offered him his favourite brand of cigarettes and his lighter already lit and waiting. Asami took the offered cigarette and lit it with one draw. Asami breathed out the smoke slowly as he suddenly got an evil look flash across his face, his gleaming golden eyes shimmered in the light of the office room. His well proportioned body clad in an expensive suit that Akihito had helped him pick out in the Armani store, halted its movements as he gave his orders to keep track of the Russian mobsters and make sure they knew the groups whereabouts at all times.

As all the preparations were currently being made, Asami raised his hand and ordered Kirishima to get a report on what was happening with Akihito. Kirishima took only a few moments to relay to Asami that the men were in position and were waiting to follow Akihito as soon as he left the magazine agency's office.

Asami smirked to himself as he thought:_ Well Akihito enjoy your freedom while you can I can assure that you won't leave the penthouse for at least a week! _"Kirishima – on another matter – how's my little project at home going?" Kirishima turned to Asami and answered "perfectly well, it will be complete within the next hour". "Good I can't wait to see Akihito's face when he sees my new little present just for the two of us to use"

Fei Long was watching Asami with fierce contemplation, _if it weren't for the fact you are taken by Akihito-kun I would have love to see you squirm beneath me – but I just can't be bothered!_ Fei Long turned to Yoh and began to ask "How many more men were capable of joining us here from China" only to be answered back by Yoh "we can't spare that many men Fei, lest we leave our own turf unguarded. An additional twenty men will be arriving shortly via the airport!" Yoh gracefully swept his leg away to get on one knee in front of Fei Long and took up his hand to kiss it gently upon the palm. Fei Long smiled slightly at the loving gesture he was shown as he noticed Asami's smirk. _Ahah! Akihito my boy, you are in for a world of pleasure when Asami gets his hands on you! _Thought Fei Long as he distracted himself with Yoh.

Back at the magazine office Akihito had gotten slightly tipsy from the alcohol that had been added to his tea. As he finished up reading the report he told the chief editor he would take the job, after all he only need to get photo's of the two groups and whatever their reason was for being here.

At that same moment, as if fate was playing a sick game: a jet black SUV pulled up across the street and two men got out and went into the cafe directly located across from the main doors of the magazine agency. Asami's men were all stationed around the magazine office when they had at some point all spotted the black vehicle drive up. But their suspicions soon turned very cold, the licence plate of the vehicle wasn't Japanese – it was registered Russian. _**SHIT!**_ Was the only collective thought that swept through the men as they reported to Kirishima what had just occurred, only to be told not to panic as it may be coincidence but to keep an eye on the vehicle's occupants whilst Kirishima informed Asami of the new development!

Half an hour passed before Akihito emerged from the office, camera bag swinging off his arm as he walked down the stairs. Pausing slightly as though to get his bearings he headed off down the street to the crossroad. It was then the men came out of the cafe and got in the vehicle, which hummed into life and began to move slowly down the street – directly behind Akihito. Asami's men got into their small group of cars to follow; not only Akihito and the black car. Akihito turned the corner and headed towards the direction of the train station so he could get to the Shinjuku club. After just a few feet from the corner he stood at the bus stop thinking to himself as he waited _well this is a first – can't say I recall the last time I got a bus anywhere, I always get forced to take one of Asami's chauffeur driven cars. _Looking at the bus schedule he noted the bus to the station was due within five minutes and it was just as he turned to lean against the shelters window he noticed the massive black SUV that drove slowly past and around the corner. _Whistle..._Akihito blew out a whistle in admiration of the large black vehicle that passed by _I wonder why Asami doesn't own one of those – he owns practically every other car on earth in his own personal car park. _It was then Akihito spotted one of the cars that belonged to Asami – he knew it instantly, it was a car he had once driven and crashed causing a minor dent in the bumper which so far had gone unnoticed by the unscrupulous man.

_Oh for fuck sake – give me a break already_ sighed Akihito but to his good luck for the morning, the bus turned up at that exact moment allowing him to get aboard, pay the driver and watch the frustrations of Asami's guards as the bus pulled away, just as they were about to approach Akihito. He found himself laughing when he spotted the massive black SUV that had allowed the bus to pull; was now tailing the bus. Akihito frowned slightly at the large vehicle _either its driver has no sense of direction either that or they are following the bus!_ Akihito suspicions soon turned out to be correct for not only the massive car but, now three of Asami's cars were following behind that. _Things are starting to get very strange now, oh well I'll only out run those bastards anyway _thought Akihito, although he could no longer deny that he wasn't getting a bad feeling about these events.

As he pressed the bell for the bus to stop at the station he rose from his seat and stood holding the bar near the door. It was then the four cars that had followed the bus parked up across and in front of the bus. As Akihito got off the bus he couldn't help but look around when an elderly woman whom Akihito had allowed to get off before him asked "Are you lost sonny?" Akihito looked into the kindly old woman's eyes and smiled politely "No thank you, Miss. I'm not lost I'm just thinking of how to get where I'm going in the shortest distance possible" he laughed, "Oh my, you are a charmer, fancy calling an elder woman _Miss._ Well I hope you have a lovely day young man!" Akihito watched the old woman walk off before shouting after her "Thank You and I hope you have a good day to Ma'am" to which the old woman just waved her hand at him before disappearing into the crowd.

From out of nowhere Akihito found himself staring across the street trying to make out who had called his name. "Takaba-san" this time his name was called so frantically that the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

It was then Akihito caught sight of Tao being man-handled into the building. Throwing caution to the wind Akihito raced across the street dodging incoming vehicles as he ran to the building that looked like a small apartment block.

The moment he stepped through the door he was grabbed from behind, by such a vice like grip his breath was squeezed clean out of him. A cloth that had a faint smell he recognised was brought up to cover his mouth and nose. As his vision began to swim and everything began to be encroached in darkness he heard faint popping sounds and saw a flash of a gun barrel before he passed into unconsciousness in less than five minutes of him being grabbed.

From Asami's men's point of view they were going to be exterminated for this massive fuck up. They had allowed Takaba Akihito to be captured – and there was nothing they could do. They had seen Akihito running across the road headed for the apartment, had seen him be grabbed and subdued when they opened fire. When one shot had nearly hit Akihito they stopped firing and ended up with the small group getting shot instead. Ten men had stayed with the car when they were told by the only conscious man to cut the Russians off.

As two of Asami's cars raced to stop Akihito's kidnappers from getting away two cars fifteen feet ahead at the junction collided stopping the men from going further - only for the occupants of the crashed cars to jump out and open fire at Asami's guards. When Russians who caused the crash fled over the wreckage, one wasn't as lucky, as he had a gunshot wound to his leg which caused him to collapse the moment he turned to run – his comrades had already left when Asami's men took him into their custody for later questioning.

The men with no other choice dialled Kirishima. "Kirishima speaking!" was the answer. "...Kirishima-san are you currently with Asami-sama?" Kirishima puzzled at first by the silence turned and snapped "of course I am with Asami-sama; where the fuck would you think I was?" demanding Kirishima as rage coursed through his blood. "Please...p...p...put yo...yo...your p...p...ho...ne on loudspeaker" stuttered the guard on the other end of the phone. Kirishima turned as told everyone in the room he would put his phone on loudspeaker. Asami sensed they wished to talk to him so he spoke before Kirishima had a chance "_SPEAK"_ he demanded fury already resounding within his voice.

"A...A...As...Asami-s...s...sama" stuttered the guard his voice showing his fear and discomfort at what he was about to say. "We f...f...failed you -Ta...Ta...Ta...Takaba-sssssama was taken!"

_**A/N**_

I hope I made this chapter long enough for my valued readers, I intend to make all my chapters longer in future. I seriously want to thank everyone who took the time to read this story favourite it, and all my reviewers: Kadzuki Fuchoin, Ohyeahorangepineapple, finderlov, Samerys707, Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night, Iphy - Chan, Chret, innocenteyes, Luighsaech.

It's not as long as I'd have wanted, as I had an accident on Monday that caused my knee to become disjointed upwards by an inch (I didn't know for three days so I've been hobbling around work in pain and not felt up to writing this week.) since I promised I'd at least release a chapter once a week here is the new instalment. Please feel free to message me if you think there are any problems.

*If this chapter seems cliché don't worry – I promise it won't end how you think it will* XD


	8. Chapter 8

"_**SAY THAT AGAIN!"**_ growled Asami, a murderous aura surrounding him as he clenched his fist around his phone. Kirishima and Suoh shared a quick glance between each other; knowing instinctively that something had gone wrong.

"...W...W...We f ...f...f...failed you -Ta...Ta...Ta...Takaba-s...s...s...sama was t...taken!" stuttered the poor guard on the other end of the phone – the lost soul knew he was going to get a colossal beating for the small groups massive failure. Everyone in the room had heard what the guard had said: Asami had clenched his phone that hard he had unintentionally activated loud speaker.

Kirishima and Suoh braced themselves against what might come, but were surprised when Asami next said "_**WELL?"**_ The guard on the other end of the line could be heard gulping loudly before he replied "We managed to capture one man Sir, where shall we b...br...bring him?" At that moment Asami suddenly smiled; simultaneously causing everyone to recoil in fear. Asami's crisp black suit hung on his well toned body shimmered as Asami fondled his gun holstered upon his chest. "**BRING **_**IT**_** TO CLUB DRACAENA – I'M SUDDENLY IN THE MOOD FOR A LITTLE FUN! DO NOT MAKE ME WAIT TOO LONG!"**

With that Asami turned to Sudou, who had the misfortune to enter when Asami was informed Akihito had been kidnapped. "I shall be using my _private_ room in the basement _for the rest of the night!_ You can make yourself useful and ensure I will not be disturbed – _**right?"**_ this wasn't a request, it was a demand and Sudou knew better than to talk back – the last guy who retorted back found himself without his tongue.

"Yes Asami-sama, you can count on me" he smiled but Asami just continued to smirk as he waved his hand to Kirishima and Suoh: both men instinctively knew to follow, and somehow both knew what would be asked. "Is my private room still fully equipped?" quizzed Asami, causing Fei Long and Yoh to stare at Asami rather openly as they wondered what equipment Asami was referring to.

"Well Asami; what will you do to the underling your men had the fortune to capture?" Fei Long asked with a sideways look towards Asami. He found a cold shiver went down his spine when he saw the murderous look in Asami's eyes – _I have never seen him look like that! I'm starting to feel sorry for the poor bastard who Asami is going to play with._ Thought Fei Long as the small group of men eventually arrived at the elevator, kirishima's hand streaked out to press the button and Yoh caught sight of the slight shudder that went through kirishima's hand. He looked at Suoh and realised that both men had turned a deathly shade of grey.

_If they look like that it must mean Asami-sama is going to do something that would shake even Kirishima and Suoh. This is very bad!_ Thought Yoh as he found himself lean slightly against Fei Long and found Fei's arm wrap around him to squeeze Yoh into Fei Long's side. Asami sighed "Get a room would you?" has he caught Fei Long and Yoh's open display of feelings for each other. "Ha Ha, your just jealous you can't do that with Akihito" the moment Fei Long had said it, no one could stop him – Asami whirled around and in the same movement, brought his clenched fist up and ploughed it into the Fei Long's gut.

Fei Long coughed as he was sent crashing to his knees, eyes watering, as he realised what a foolish thing he had said. Yoh crossed in front of Fei Long to protect him from a further beating as Asami was already raising his hand for a second strike. Fei Long coughed again wincing from the pain that now pulsed in volleys throughout his stomach. "I am so sorry, that was insensitive of me, I never meant it the way it came out. I...I promise we will find him...we will, I'm sure!"

Asami turned back as the elevator pinged announcing its arrival onto their floor. Everyone got into the small box and instinctively held themselves against the furthest wall from Asami – in order to keep some distance from the now irate man, who was now cloaked in such a deadly atmosphere that everyone found it hard to look at Asami for more than a few seconds.

Suoh approached Asami shakily as he held out one of his favoured cigarettes and the lit lighter to ignite the cigarette that Asami had held his hand out for. Asami noted his guard's apprehension to approach and found himself thinking: _it's alright Suoh! YOU have nothing to fear from me, but the bastard on his way here will regret ever crossing paths with me – of that I can guarantee!_

As the elevator slowed to a stop at the basement levels of the club he ordered Kirishima to ring the guards arriving with the prisoner. Kirishima took his phone from his pocket in a matter of seconds and had speed dialled the men and began to speak to them as the small group entered the private room that had a simple sign on the door reading: _PRIVATE – NO ADMITTANCE (AT LEAST WHISLT ASAMI-SAMA IS INSIDE)_

The room was a simple one, spacious with roughly thirty feet by thirty feet dimensions, no windows, only one door; which Suoh and Kirishima were stood on either side of. What attracted the attentions of both Yoh and Fei Long were the two chairs, one place neatly behind the table in the centre of the room the other several feet away from the opposite side. But arranged on the table top were a variety of instruments, a whip, sword, knifes of varying sizes, maces, knuckle dusters and a single pair of gloves.

"My other suit, the same as this one is still hung up in the next room – correct Kirishima?" to which he was answered by the stoical man "Of course Asami-sama, everything you will need is in the dressing room next door. We will be waiting on standby in case you should need us!" Suoh suddenly added "Of course it's not like you will need us for anything Asami-sama". Asami started to laugh menacingly at his guards "You certainly know me well, Yoh and Fei Long, you are my guests for tonight's proceedings – _**YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE!**_"

Fei Long and Yoh glanced at each other when kirishima's phone began to ring. It was a simple text message stating that the men had arrived and were headed to _the room_ now. Kirishima cleared his throat as Asami was pulling his tie off and unfastening his jackets buttons. "A...As...Asami-sama _cough_ they will be here shortly, the men have just arrived." Said Kirishima, uncertainty clearly heard in his shaken voice.

"Good" growled Asami "Know we shall have some answers!" he stated coldly as he slipped his jacket free from his arms just as knock sounded on the door. Suoh raised his arm and opened the door with one movement and growled _**"ENTER!"**_

The small bands of men with their prisoner were shaking so badly upon entering they could barely hold their captive. "Leave – and get your wounds treated!" stated Asami without looking at them. The men were that shocked; they were frozen in place staring at Asami, getting reassuring glances from both Suoh and Kirishima. Asami sensed; even without having to turn and look, that the men were still there. "_**NOW!"**_ he roared and everyone in the room jumped. As Suoh relieved them of their prisoner they ran from the room, all of them covered in the sweat of fear. Suoh pushed the prisoner forward and into the centre of the room towards the empty seat.

Forcing the man to sit on the seat, Suoh retreated as Asami moved to the table. "I will say this once – _NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS TONIGHT, YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO KNOW, BEFORE YOU DIE!" _Asami's eyes gleamed with a dangerous light as he gave one order "No one is to move!" after the mutterings that the order was going to be obeyed, everyone watched as Asami's hand stroked the table.

The Russian man in the chair opposite Asami watched with vested interest in what Asami was doing. Asami lifted a knife from the table and strode around to lean against the table near the captive man. He raised the blade to his lips and licked it before sliding the flat surface down the side of his own face. Asami glided forward his golden eye gleamed menacingly "I've heard that the typical Russian man has the ability to take a great deal of hurt before they squeal – _**I'm going to test that theory!**_"

Asami's hand raised the blade and slid it down the side of the captive's face slicing a large gash from the man's right eye down to the bottom of his jaw. Asami was delighted by the flinch of pain he had afforded the Russian man. Stepping back to the table Asami placed the knife down in an empty space and took of a second knife, made with a six inch blade of glass. "This was a rare find, an acquaintance of mine had been on a trip to a craft shop in England and had it commissioned there, I happened to find it on him when I was disposing of him"

Asami didn't move...he lifted the blade and threw it. As the blade sailed through the air, it made a whistling sound before embedding itself into the captive man's shoulder. This earned Asami a grunt from the man. Asami' had crossed the room so fast the captive man only knew when a shadow fell over him. Asami's gloved hand gripped the blade's hilt before he twisted it within the shoulder joint. Asami smirked as the man screamed out now, unable to hold his pain and discomfort. He swore at Asami in Russian which resulted in Asami pushing and twisting the blade with one hand and striking the captive with his free hand, causing a bruise to appear almost instantaneously.

As Asami pulled away he ignored the gasp that escaped Fei Long. He had never seen Asami so riled – _but then again when it comes to anything to do with Akihito-kun Asami does seem to change, even so I've never seen him so thrilling. Asami was just like a tiger playing with its prey before it would inevitably kill it. _Fei Long turned upon hearing a strange gagging. Yoh was turned away from the unfolding scene and was hunched over leaning against the wall. Fei Long place his hand on Yoh's back and stroked him gently trying to soothe his lover. As he did so he noticed that Kirishima and Suoh were staring at Asami with a mixture of awe and shock. Both were the same shade of grey that Yoh had taken on. He also noticed how both Kirishima and Suoh; who were both sturdy and unshakable men, were trembling and it seemed they could no longer stop themselves.

Asami had used all the knives upon the table to inflict numerous gashes to his captive, who was still refusing to speak: although he was now screaming louder. "_HA HA – OUTSIDE THIS ROOM, NO-ONE WILL HEAR YOU SCREAM!_" Asami had reached out and taken up his gun from its holster. "Did you know the human body has many points that are not vital? But they are good for having fun with!" Asami's hands dripped blood from the captive as he raised his gun and fired two shots, into the tops of the man's thighs. The prisoner groaned as his body was now screaming in pain. He growled at Asami yet again cursing him. Asami took it as a sign the prisoner hadn't had enough so he raised his gun yet again and fired into the man's side making sure to hit the captive's ribs.

The crack that was heard caused poor Yoh to collapse to the floor. Even Suoh had stumbled backwards and caught himself thinking _I can't believe how savage the boss is – it's unnatural._ Kirishima's glasses had slipped slightly as even he reeled slightly at the savagery Asami was showing.

Asami was undoubtedly having fun meting out his punishment. Having spent all but one bullet from his guns cartridge he placed it on the table and picked up the whip. He held it bunched up in one hand as he used it to lift the semi conscious prisoner's head, "TUT, TUT, TUT! Now, Now – mustn't have you falling asleep now can we!" said Asami, his slicked back hair hadn't moved an inch since he had started –_I must remember to ask Akihito to buy me more of that hair gel, it's highly convenient when I'm doing this since my hair doesn't get in the way._ Asami found himself laughing at his sudden thought as he cracked the whip upon the floor next to the prisoner. Asami set about lashing the man making sure when he struck the whip upon his body, it tore not only the prisoners clothing but also rendered his body with deep lashes. Several beatings with the whip later he had managed to curve the whip across the prisoner's chest and down his back slicing even that open.

Finally boring himself he took up his last choice weapon. The steel katana had a jet black blade. Asami sliced into the man's sides and his legs with the blade which came out clean. This blade was his most favoured when he wanted to make a serious mess. The Russian man began to gibber and babble nonsense at Asami as he sliced into him again cutting the fingers off the prisoner's right hand. When the prisoner's scream died in his throat, Asami guessed he was nearing the end as he didn't seem to be able to feel pain as Asami slipped the sword once more through the prisoner's leg and the chair. The large pool of blood that Asami stood in gave him a strange demonic feeling. He stood laughing as the man finally said that Akihito and Tao had been taken to an area in downtown Shibuya. Asami turned back to the table for one last time.

The Russian prisoner having just released what he knew to his horrifying tormentor had slumped in his chair; he could feel his body fully becoming cold losing its warmth through the wounds he had taken. Kirishima and Suoh watched as the captive's eyes gazed over just as his head lolled onto his chest. Asami turned and placed his favourite katana upon the table and in a matter of less than a few minutes, he whirled around with his gun held at arm's length, and fired his last bullet into the dead body of the Russian prisoner.

Fei Long and Yoh supported each other out of the room, whilst Kirishima was already giving out orders to men stationed outside the room to clean up the mess. Suoh followed Kirishima out of the room holding Asami's jacket and tie. All the men went ahead of Asami; as he had instructed, back to the office to await him there.

Half an hour after everyone had calmed down, each cradling a large glass of whiskey, Asami entered. He noticed how ill everyone appeared to be. Laughing Asami took his seat behind his desk. He took the phone on the table hit hands free and dialled a number "connecting multiple units – please wait" a few minutes later a mass of voices came over the phone, all answering "Yes Asami-sama?" "ALL HANDS, move to downtown Shibuya: _**do not leave any stone unturned.**_" Asami's men all answered that they would move out, just as he heard Fei Long relaying instructions to his own men to head out as well, and to keep to the pairings of one of Asami's men and one from Fei Longs group.

Fei Long turned to Asami after disconnecting his call, "I had no idea you could be that ruthless Asami! But then again whenever it concerns Akihito-kun you always become beastlier" Asami just laughed at Fei Longs comment "Well then, that proves you do not know me as well as you had thought!" as everyone began to joke on about Asami and just what lengths he would go to, Asami stood near the window looking out into the night sky, he had never felt as alone before as he did now. This simple yet possessive thought raced through his mind making him angrier than he had ever been before: _I swear I will keep you chained to me Akihito when I get you back. If only you had listened to me!_

_**A/N**_

I hope everyone likes this chapter – also things are about to get darker from now on. I'm not sure about this chapter; I may rewrite it if people don't like it. It had my heart racing just writing it. ;D


	9. Chapter 9

_URGH!_ Groaned Akihito as his eyes slowly opened. The loud voices around him deafened him and caused a sharp pain to burst with frequent intervals through his head. His throat was incredibly dry as he heard faint calls of "Takaba-kun, Takaba-kun...I'm so sorry!" before he was once again claimed by darkness. At least two hours went by when Akihito was fully able to gain his consciousness once again. With just one glance he could tell he was confined in a very small concrete room with a tiny window that was grilled. A rusty metal framed bed sat in one corner of the room, topped by a mattress that even moths would turn away in disgust from. A mouldy wooden chair was stationed beside the bed that looked like it had seen better days. A dingy sink that must have been covered in years of grime hung dripping from the wall. _Well it's certainly not the Ritz_ thought Akihito to himself.

The creaking of chains alerted him to the fact his hands were bound by cuffs in front of him.

"Takaba-kun?" asked the small voice. Akihito turned to see Tao sat against the wall next to him. "Tao-chan...what the fuck is going on? I saw you on the street running away from some bastards and next thing I know I'm tied up – AH! Are you alright?" this last thought struck him suddenly as he realised that poor Tao was currently in the same predicament as he was.

Tao glanced at the floor as he thought about a response. Akihito sat silently watching his small friend, closely regarding him for any wounds. _If they hurt him...I'll fucking kill 'em _snapped Akihito inside his mind.

"_Erm..._I'm so sorry...they used me to get you" Akihito turned to look upon Tao as he noticed the poor boy was close to tears. Before Akihito could comfort Tao, he carried on. "They kidnapped me from Club Sion. I was held for the night in a dingy hotel room, they seemed to have an argument – I don't know though; I couldn't understand what language they used. I tried to get away from them in Shibuya but they caught me again, when I saw you running across the street. I was so scared when they grabbed you and you collapsed. I'm so sorry – it's my entire fault" Tao began to sob as his body shuddered. Akihito sighed as he turned to Tao "It's alright Tao, I truly do not blame you. While you have been with them, do you know what they want?" Akihito's typical cameraman personality getting the better of him. "I'm sorry I really don't know – although I think I heard them say something about _contract_". Before Akihito had a chance to reply to Tao the door banged open!

The light from outside the small room caught upon the tall and bulky build of the man who stood leaning in the opening. It didn't take long for Akihito to recognise the massive man as none other than Yuri. He couldn't stop himself from shaking as he stared at the other trying to distract himself from his small burst of fear.

Yuri was adorned by a white waist length coat, black combat trousers, and army grade boots - to complete his menacing look his face was adorned by a single black patch that covered his right eye. This brought a smile to Akihito as he remembered that Asami had shot Yuri there in Hong Kong. "Well, well! If it isn't Captain Hook! Where's your parrot?" smirked Akihito trying to upset the burly man. Yuri growled at Akihito as he simply replied "Mikhail isn't here to save you this time. When I get what I came for – _you are dead meat BOY!_" as Yuri advanced into the room Akihito managed to gain his footing and launched himself – rather stupidly – straight at Yuri. The two collided; however Yuri remained on his feet as he grabbed Akihito by the collar of his shirt and suddenly shoulder charged Akihito into the wall. Tao gasped as Akihito was winded and slid down the wall, to be huddled on the floor gasping for breath. "_**TRY THAT AGAIN AND YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF DEAD QUICKER!**_" And as Yuri turned to leave he muttered just audible enough that both Akihito and Tao heard him say "I can't wait until I finally get to finish you off – it'll wipe Asami's smirk off his dumb face.

"**BASTARD!"** Roared Akihito as the door slammed shut behind Yuri. Akihito was beyond furious about the threat to Asami. Tao began to cry openly as fear gripped the poor boy. It was then Akihito made up his mind.

"Hey Tao, listen to me. Promise you will do what I tell you to!" asked Akihito. Tao; completely taken by surprise answered back "_sniff..._OK..._sniff..._what do you want me to promise you?" enquired Tao as tears fell silently down his small grey cheeks. Akihito knew Tao would not survive if he stayed longer – he feared for the boy's metal state. "_PROMISE ME TAO!"_ growled Akihito. "OK..._cough..._promise!" cried Tao. "Good. Now listen, just give me a little bit of time to think – but I swear I'm going to get you out of here. I don't think I will be with you when you leave but I will give you the time you need to escape. Don't even think of arguing with me – you promised to listen to me!" announced Akihito; his voice just above a whisper so he might not be heard by anyone stationed outside their room. Akihito's final statement to Tao was stated purely because Tao was going to protest to Akihito's plan.

"Just a little more time, I'll get you out" stated Akihito as his mind began to race with many different possibilities.

An hour passed and Yuri returned with a plate of what could possibly be called food. A clump of bread roll: that was probably stale, and a few measly pieces of potato where situated in the centre of the plate. Yuri placed it onto the ground then kicked it forward. "Think yourselves lucky I even gave you that. I don't see why trash needs feeding to create a stink" huffed Yuri. Akihito couldn't stop himself from retorting "Aww! Has poor Popeye been put in the dog house by Olive? Pity treatment or not we won't bow to you – not in a million years. If I won't bend to Asami I definitely won't bend to you!" as if trying to show this Akihito did something he had never done to Asami – he cleared his throat and spat straight at Yuri.

The Russian goon was immediately incensed and he lunged for Akihito, when Tao in a desperate bid to protect Akihito got in the way – resulting in Tao being smashed into the wall with one swing of Yuri's arm. Akihito's already burning rage suddenly exploded and he tore at Yuri. Akihito had wrapped the chain of the cuff about his hand and swung it straight for Yuri's head. The massive man stood stock still as Akihito's hand connected with a sicken _clank_. Yuri tasted blood within his mouth before he seized Akihito by the throat and ploughed his giant wrecking ball of a fist; straight into Akihito's gut. Akihito was hit that hard his vision blurred instantly and he saw small flashing lights bounce behind his eyelids.

"Think you are funny _runt!_ For that, don't expect food – ever again!" growled the now furious Russian, as he readjusted his clothing and stalked from the room licking his bleeding and slightly swollen lip. _I can't believe that bastard has such a strong punch for nothing more than a matchstick_ growled Yuri to himself as he left the room, slamming the door in frustration behind him.

Akihito groaned slightly as he inched towards poor Tao. _He looks really rough: his clothes are torn and filthy and he looks so damn cold_ thought Akihito as he reached Tao; he pushed the plate with its meagre ration on it towards Tao and demanded him to eat. With one look at Akihito, Tao knew not to argue back – he also didn't have the strength to fight back. As he struggled to eat, Akihito; wincing at his own pain, helped Tao to eat. As he did so; a plan for Tao's escape formed in his mind.

Tao was exhausted after the events so Akihito decided to allow him to rest before he would kick his plan into motion. Akihito shifted his back so it was against the wall beside Tao and he pulled the fragile boy towards him to rest saying only one statement "Tao rest against me for a while, you will need your strength. When you wake you again I'm getting you out. Just trust me and rest." Tao sighed slightly as he fell against Akihito "Thank...you...Takaba-kun...you...be...alright...? " sleep taking hold of his weakened body. Akihito smiled at Tao as he whispered softly "Everything will be alright – I promise".

When Tao awoke: he found he had slept for just a few short hours, he heard Akihito mutter something about the rattle being the seventh guard to look in on them through the little slit on the door. Akihito noticed Tao was awake and began to whisper into his ear the plan. Tao's eyes widened in a mixture of fear and excitement.

After deciding it would go down the way Akihito planned, the two put the first phase of their plan into motion.

Starting to throw anything that wasn't bolted to the ground around and shouting that they were going to kill each other, the guards eventually heard the racket and burst into the room. Mistake number one for the guards, as Tao stood in the center of the room smiling sweetly, the guards turned to find Akihito swinging a giant piece of wood down across the backs of the two men's heads with a deafening _CRACK!_ They slumped to the ground unconscious, and Akihito took the chance to search for the key to their cuffs. In his short search he also located what looked to be a key card. One even held a gun which Akihito pocketed for any emergency that may come up.

Leaving that dingy room with its two new captives, Akihito and Tao raced down the corridor, having stripped their feet of their shoes in a bid to make themselves quieter. Sprinting down the hall they took a sharp left; and just as they saw a door facing them at the end of the hallway, two men came into view.

Before they had time to act Akihito slammed into them at full force, knocking them out instantly. Akihito noticed Tao was about to speak when Akihito nervously raised his finger to his lips and motioned for Tao to be silent. Akihito hunched over and whispered "leave them – I don't think we have time".

Reaching the door, a small device fitted to the wall announced that they would need the earlier pocketed card. "He he, good thing I brought this, huh!" he chuckled as he slid the card into the holder, heard it beep then removed it. When engines could be heard kicking into life, Tao glanced behind him with fear that they might be heard. When he sighed, Akihito took it that his small watchman was satisfied they hadn't been suspected of escaping yet.

"Don't breathe easy yet Tao, we still have to get out." Smiled Akihito as he was relieved to see the boy had his strength back. Tao replied with a simple smile "This is easy – I don't see why we both can't get out" Akihito just smiled sadly at this – Tao was not as familiar with Yuri as he was. Akihito knew this would end badly, his gut instinct screamed it at him.

As the door pinged and creaked open Akihito and Tao proceeded more slowly this time. After successfully navigating three floors, they heard a strange thundering sound. A door just behind them burst open and a loud **BANG** rang out. Akihito felt a sudden burning sensation deep within his side. Turning to face the sound, he saw the armed man. Before he had a chance to think he yanked the nearest door open and pulled Tao in. Fortunately the door was barred with large bolts which Akihito drew to buy time.

Turning to see what type of room they had barged into, they couldn't see anything. So they searched for a switch. "AHA! Found it!" and the room was suddenly plunged into bright light. Akihito blinked at the sudden bright invasion when he saw Tao by the light switch.

The two prisoners had found themselves in an office. Akihito's mind was working over time. Ignoring the pain in his side, he began to search the room. However Tao had seen Akihito's blood on his side, Tao searched for something to stop the blood. Akihito was rifling through the desk looking for anything that might say where they were, but he wasn't getting anything – until he came across the safe.

Tao had managed to locate a scarf which had been tossed onto a small table just behind the door. He brought it to Akihito and before the older man could complain; Tao lifted his shirt up with his arms and wrapped the scarf about Akihito's waist and tightened it causing Akihito to gasp at the sudden intrusion of pain this afforded him. Tao realised Akihito was staring at the safe when he stated "Shall I open that for you Takaba-kun?". "Huh?" gawped Akihito as he watched with great interest as Tao's nimble fingers slid over the dial on the safe, his ear pressed against the door; when a soft click was heard from within and the door opened, revealing its contents.

When Akihito saw the paper in the safety dust cover, he nearly had a heart attack. It was none other than a deed to a casino – the Macao Casino. Tao leaned over Akihito's shoulder, when Akihito heard Tao gasp he knew it was the real thing. A deed worth an extreme amount of money was now in the hands of the two prisoners. Something on the desk caught Tao's eye as he turned and squealed "Hey look at that Takaba-kun!" turning to look Akihito's jaw hit the ground. Upon the desk were identification papers forged to look officially Japanese – however the photograph that adorned the ids was none other than Mikhail Arbatov's.

_SHIT! This has gone from bad to mission in-freaking-possible. Why is that twat here? Does Asami know?_ Wondered Akihito as he turned to Tao. "We have to get out of here _NOW!"_ Akihito scrambled to his feet. Both Akihito and Tao had forgotten the nagging coming from the door, as men tried battering it down. As the door began to give way and splinter, Akihito and Tao glanced all over the room before spotting a door set a little against the back wall. It had no handle. "Tao help me search the desk for a button." As the two searched frantically the door gave a little bit more, now they could here Yuri behind the door ordering for it to be ripped clean off its hinges.

Akihito slammed his hands on the desk in frustration: this had the effect of knocking a panel beneath the desk to drop down. Akihito's fingers snaked the underside before they found what they were searching for – the button. Pushing it activated the door behind Tao, which split open allowing passage. As Akihito and Tao bolted down the small corridor with no idea where they were going, the door they had just come through slid shut not before a second gunshot was fired; sending metal ricocheting off into the wall.

Akihito had lifted his hand to reveal to Tao that he had the Macao contract – which he presumed belonged to Mikhail. As they ran down the small hall way, they came across steps down. As the descended shouts could be heard coming from behind. A door soon materialised a little to the right, six feet ahead of them. It was another door which could be controlled at the push of the button on the frame.

Akihito and Tao slipped inside, as Tao carried on to the second door within the small office like space they now found themselves, he shouted to Akihito "Hey we need that card again Takaba-kun!". Turning Tao saw Akihito had moved a heavy looking wooden table into the way of the door.

Akihito turned to Tao "This is where things are going to get difficult" he said simple as he drew from his pocket the borrowed gun from earlier. "You are going to carry on from here without me, Tao. Take these and make sure that both Asami and Fei Long share that!" Tao stared dumbfounded at the items Akihito was offering him. Hearing the shouts that were closing in from behind him, Akihito urged Tao. "I...I...I pr...pr...prom...promise I will bring help." Tears brimming at his eyes, Tao ran up to Akihito and hugged him "I'll never forget what you have done for me – I swear I will save you!" Tao took the key card and the protected contact and concealed the contract within his clothing and clenched his hand about the card, just as the door bulged outwards, shifting the desk a few inches.

"RUN TAO! WHATEVER HAPPENS DON'T LOOK BACK!" roared Akihito as the door was just moments from giving way. Tao made it to the door opposite Akihito slid the card into the holder and took it back. As the door slid open Tao went through it. It was then he heard the large crash coming from behind and gunfire sounded out. Within the small office Akihito had fired five out of the six shots in the guns cartridge. He had been hit three more times, taking his total injuries to four. As he staggered trying to remain in control of himself, the group of Russians that entered stood still five of them having been hurt by Akihito's shots, when Mikhail stalked into the room with a sly smirk plastered to his face.

"_**Forget him for now – AFTER THE OTHER ONE, HE HAS MY FUCKING CONTRACT!" **_ordered Mikhail, anger radiating in his voice. However as his men moved to obey his order, Akihito turned swiftly raised his gun and fired – his last shot buried itself deep within the electric key card reader, sealing everyone in the room. _Good Tao is safe, now it's all up to you Tao,_ winced Akihito as he struggled to remain conscious.

"**THAT WILL BE THE LAST MISTAKE YOU WILL EVER MAKE TAKABA AKIHITO!"** Growled Mikhail as he sauntered towards Akihito, Yuri by his side. Just as Akihito was seized by Yuri, Mikhail slid a single glove onto his hand and slammed his fist into the wound at Akihito's side. Akihito coughed as he was engulfed by darkness, just one thought raced into his mind, in the split second he had remaining – _As...As...Asa...Asami..._

_**A/N- **_

Thank You! to all the new readers and as usual the lovely reviews and new followers. I thought I would tell you all I'm sorry for the late update I've struggled with the story this time. Also I don't know if I will update a new chapter in the next two weeks as I'm going to be very busy at work since a person I work with is off for two weeks and _I'm going to be very exhausted. _I will try to write the next chapter at least for everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_ I hereby announce a warning. To anyone with a queasy stomach you may not want to read the end of this chapter – it will turn extremely dark with torture/violation scenes. All readers are reminded that this is just fiction coming from within the confines of my mind and I apologise in advance to anyone who may not like this chapter.

As Tao continued on without Akihito he couldn't help but think of his friend; whom had risked so much so that he may escape. _I never thought that Takaba-kun would have taken the Macao contract the way he did. I have to get out of here...I must get help for Takaba-kun. I promised. I have to remember the way back when I get out of here_ mused Tao as he continued on down the dimly lit corridor that Akihito had shut him in. As Tao's thoughts continued on about Akihito he also made sure to be wary of his surroundings, _after all it wouldn't do to get caught again...especially after Takaba-kun's sacrifice_ thought Tao.

Eventually the corridor came to an end. Opening the door, Tao slipped through then slowly shut the door behind himself. Everything seemed to be going too smoothly for his liking. He had yet to run into anyone who could stop him. Tao's battered and exhausted body was close to collapse. It was sheer willpower that kept him up on his feet, his heart pulsed adrenaline rapidly throughout his body as he began down the hallway.

Escaping two floors without trouble, Tao would soon be challenged. As he slowed coming up to a corner he chanced peeking around, only to find a group of twenty men discussing their plan to find the second prisoner; which Tao knew instantly that they were speaking of him. He decided he would listen to their plan so he could get ahead of them.

The leader stated he wanted groups of pairs to take on five floors above and the five below; he was so certain that Tao wasn't on the current floor he had ruled it out. Tao clamped his hand to his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. _Sheesh! I wonder where they fished this idiot from, if he's a leader, then I'm the monkey's uncle. They have very poor standards _thought Tao as he continued listening. "I want you guys to do a thorough search of your floors and meet back here. That brat can't possibly get out of this warehouse as it is guarded at all exits. The kid should just give up – then he might get killed quickly" laughed the leader as the small groups split up.

Tao began to formulate his plan of actions. If the floors and exits were so guarded how could he get out unseen? As he pondered this Tao glanced at the floor across from him, when he saw it. The air conditioning ducts. He decided to wait a little until silence fell onto the nearby area. When he was satisfied he was alone on the floor he moved cautiously over to the grill. _Damn, the grate is screwed on, although a couple look loose, maybe it's an old system?_ It was then Tao began to consider what he could use to remove the screws from the cover. _I could use the key card – but it might snap, and I can't take the chance I might need it again._ Tao raked his brain to think of what he could possibly use to loosen the grate. _Let's see what do I have on me – belt, key card, buckles, and erm...ooh maybe that would work? _The idea hit Tao like a sledgehammer. Raising his hands he undid the highly polished gold brooch that doubled as a tie clip that Fei Long had bought him for his birthday the previous year, and studied its clasp. _Yeah that might work – it's got a small enough surface and it's a fairly flat pin, this looks perfect. If this works I so have to tell Fei Long it's good for making a worthwhile escape _smiled Tao; at the thought of what Fei Long's face would be like when he tells him he used his brooch to escape. Tao began to chuckle slightly as he set to work on the loose screws. After just a couple of minutes the screws rattled loose. Now to get the more rusty looking ones that appeared to pose a problem. Applying more pressure and begging his pin not to snap, Tao's efforts were awarded by the sound of the squeaking of rusty metal grating away as the screws screeched free of their holdings.

Tao hadn't heard the men who had come back to the floor. Four of them had returned all too quickly for Tao's liking. Trying not to give in to his fear, he finally pulled the grate off the wall – but this sudden movement resulted in the loud scream of the rusty metal giving way, instantly drawing the attention of the men. **"Quick – there he is! After him!" **shouted one of the men, and the group charged at Tao only to watch in shock as the small figure of Tao disappeared into the hole and vanished from sight.

Tao hadn't expected it to slide down the way it did – and when he dove into the air duct to avoid the men, he found himself falling down four feet before he hit a flat surface with a dull _clang_ and he began to slide down the sloping duct within the wall. He could hear the echoing shouts of the men as they frantically yelled that the boy had disappeared into the ducts. Tao's heart nearly shot out of his mouth when he heard the next chilling words. "Well idiots..._smack..._since we can't go in – get as much ammo as it would take. Any noise coming from the duct – shoot it!" laughed the voice as Tao finally came to a stop. Not knowing how far he had fallen down, he deduced the best method of escape now resided in him going as far down as he possibly could. His hands had suffered grazes and slight bruising from his bumpy start.

However his method of escaped posed risks in itself. At one point the walls of the duct became boiling hot so he wrapped his hands in fabric from his already damaged clothing, to stave off the heat. Other sections were freezing cold from the high air current blasting him full on in the face. It didn't take Tao long to consider the conditions inside becoming what they were, was because the men where messing with the control unit and were unsuccessfully trying to flush him out. "Yeah right! If you think that will make me leave this vent – you have another thing coming." Whispered Tao within the confines of the dark and highly dirty vent.

It was then as Tao struggled with the vents he slipped and slammed to the floor; knocking a panel loose – right over a room that seemed to be occupied as a canteen area. The men in the room glanced up after the sheet of metal clanged to the floor. They seemed to stare at Tao with a look of absolute gormlessness when they realised their escapee was above them. "SHOOT!" ordered a strong voice coming from somewhere within the room. Tao's heart pulsed and his brain screamed orders to move. Tao's fear was evident as he scrambled to get away – just as the shots began to ring out, puncturing the vent and sending bullets ricocheting around the confined area. Tao felt a sharp searing coming from his shoulder. Not stopping to see what the cause was he fled, slipping and sliding away from the chaos!

Getting to a section of duct which had a gap spanning a foot and a half in length, Tao stopped weighing his options. Cross the small void – or plunge into it and hope for the best._ Well if I go into the hole it'll be my best bet at getting lower down._ "Oww" groaned Tao as the pain in his shoulder became more prominent, which in turn forced his decision. Tao squeezed himself around rather awkwardly in such a confined space, so his feet dangled into the void. "Oh well! Heave ho!" laughed Tao as he allowed himself to slip into the hole and fell down the duct until it angled off. He slid the rest of the way and when he heard the whooshing of air coming up behind him, he closed his eyes as it propelled him faster down the duct and into something which rattled before giving way; to the force of Tao colliding into it and he fell onto something soft.

Finally getting the courage to open his eyes he glanced about himself with a look of awe upon his face. He was outside. He'd made it out. As this realisation hit him he began to cry in a mixture of pain, fear and relief took hold. Climbing out of the bin he had been thrown into, he ran; glancing about himself trying to remember every detail of the area for future reference. Eventually he got onto a main street and ran; his hand gripped his shoulder as pain began to overwhelm his already exhausted body. Forcing himself on, he ran street after street with no idea where he was going. He kept glancing behind him in his plight, fearing he was being followed. The people he ran past gave the boy filthy looks for being so dishevelled. As Tao ran into a couple, he stumbled "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" cried Tao as the man held his girlfriend to him for protection. He lashed out at Tao, kicking him away "Get the fuck away, you dirty little tramp! Go find some other mug to steal from!". Tao winced at the new pain afforded his already weakened body as his vision began to blur at the edges. Muttering his apologies to the couple, he stumbled upright and continued on, limping slightly as the man's girlfriend tutted in disgust. Tao left the mean couple behind as he carried on, looking for anyone who would help him.

After what seemed to Tao as quite some time; in fact turned out to be just two hours of running he finally ran into someone, and collapsed against them. The kindly old gentle man dressed in a suit with a brief case in his left hand, clutched poor Tao and held him as he began to shake. Tao had remembered the story Fei Long had told him to tell people if ever they got separated from each other. Tao grasped the man's hand and begged him "Please...do you have a phone? I came with my father and I got distracted by the new sights and I lost him...please...help me!". The gentleman smiled broadly as he gently soothed Tao by stroking his hair "It's OK boy. I do not have a phone on me but maybe, if you tell me a place your father has frequented of late – I could take you there?" he asked softly, it was evident the boy was in a real state of shock, his body shook against the kind mans strong suited arms. Tao considered what the man had asked and only one place came to mind. "My father has been to his friends club lately" he stated in a most matter of fact way. "Oh, and which club is that? I will escort you there so I will know you have met with your father safely" smiled the kind man as he slowly began to help Tao stand upright. "It is a club called Sion...have you heard of it?" stated Tao only to be met by the old gentleman's laughter "Ha ha, that's a good one boy, in Japan you can't name anyone who hasn't heard of Sion, everyone is dying to get in there _literally!_ Only the elite of the elite go there. Yes I know it well; it is a favourite haunt of mine. You have some good luck child – I was just about to go over there now. My name is Katsuragi" laughed the old gentleman, and Tao instantly eased up "My name is Tao, thank you for helping me return to Father Katsuragi-san." Smiled Tao as he leaned his tired body against the well dressed body of the old man, not caring about his own appearance.

Katsuragi hailed a passing taxi and gave the driver instruction to get to Club Sion. He told the driver if he got him there quicker he would be in for a massive tip. Tao couldn't stop himself from huddling his frail body against the man whilst the car swerved down streets, as the driver tried to earn his bonus. Just as the taxi was racing towards Club Sion, so too was a jet black limo on the other side of the city. It's license plate reading Asami 1. With a sigh Tao leaned against the only man to help him. He could still see the looks of disgust on the people he ran past as they skirted around him to avoid contact. This kind man took the time to help, for that he was truly grateful. As the driver eventually navigated to Sion in record breaking time of just over fifteen minutes, his two passenger's disembarked after the old man had given the driver his fair plus a thousand yen tip for getting there fast.

The guards on the door froze at the sight of Tao getting out of the taxi with the governor of Asami-sama's law firm, as the first guard welcomed Katsuragi, the second guard pulled out his phone and dialled out.

Kirishima's phone began to ring. Suoh in the driver seat glanced at his companion as Asami turned to look at Kirishima. "Kirishima speaking" was the usual response from the right hand man of Asami's. Within a matter of just a few seconds Kirishima's facade crumbled and he paled causing Suoh to pull over. However the moment the car stopped Kirishima who had disconnected the call gripped his phone so hard, cracking could be heard coming from within the device. "What the hell have you stopped for Suoh – _**GET THIS DAMN CAR TO SION AND STEP ON IT!**_" Asami, Fei Long and Yoh who were in the back of the vehicle looked curiously at Kirishima, as Suoh kicked the car into gear and had it racing at full speed straight for Sion. "What happened for you to be this shaken?" questioned Asami with his eyebrows furrowed. Kirishima turned in his seat to face the passengers in the rear of the vehicle and simply stated "Tao was just brought into Sion by Katsuragi-san, who said he had brought Tao to find his father". The moment those words left Kirishima's lips Fei Long gripped Yoh's hand in a death grip. This time Asami turned to face Fei Long "Well he returned to you, but the question now is: why is Akihito not with him? What's wrong with you – you should be happy?"

Fei Long gripped Yoh's hand for comfort as he faced Asami with rage in his eyes. "I told Tao if we were ever separated and he got into trouble – he was to ask the nearest person for help by calling me his father. It's a sign that something is wrong!" Asami fell quiet as he looked out the window as Suoh's expert driving got them to Club Sion with half an hour less travelling time, Suoh had gone that fast.

The moment Asami's car pulled into the clubs private car park behind the club, Asami, Fei Long, and Yoh raced out of the car without waiting for Kirishima. The trio were rapidly followed by Kirishima and Suoh as they got into the building and were directed to Asami's office. Hammering on the lift button in frustration Asami glared at club workers, who got too close to the irate boss. When the lift pinged out its arrival everyone entered the car as Kirishima stood near the control panel and pressed the button at the same time as inserting his private floor card for Asami's office floor. The doors slid effortlessly shut as the lift began to go up the shaft, in less than five minutes they were approaching the office, when Fei Long took the lead. Slamming the door wide open caused poor Tao to jump in fright. The sight of the doctor bandaging Tao's shoulder caused Fei Long to lose his cool. He went for the man, only to be restrained by Asami. "Calm yourself Fei Long. That is my personal physician; do you wish me to hit you again for touching one of my men? "

Fei Long seemed to regain his composure as Tao stumbled to his feet – but he suddenly began to sway before his strength gave way and he began to collapse. Fei Long moved rapidly to get by Tao, as the semi conscious boy fell against him "It's alright now Tao, you are safe!" stated Fei Long with such calm in his voice it made Yoh's feelings of fear to rise. Tao glanced at the doctor and weakly begged one word "O...o...ou...out!"

The doctor turned to face Asami, who simply nodded to Kirishima, giving him permission to tell Kirishima of Tao's condition and any other relevant details. Kirishima left the office with the doctor, and when the door closed Asami gently moved beside Fei Long to look down upon Tao. "Why did you request my doctor to leave?" asked Asami, his cold eyes glared at Tao. Tao tried to conserve energy, so he raised his hand and pointed a shaky finger at his destroyed clothing which had been discarded onto the small table Tao had been sat at. Without a word, Suoh retrieved the clothing for Tao and passed it to him. Tao's finger motioned Asami to lower himself, Asami glared daggers at the boy; after all no-one told Asami what to do, but his curiosity got the best of him and he knelt down beside Tao just as Kirishima re-entered the office.

Tao's hand closed upon the hands of both Fei Long and Asami as he directed their hands to the tattered remnants. "L...l...lo...loo...look!" stuttered Tao, exhaustion clearly lacing his voice. The two older men looked at each other before closing their hands upon the stiff rod that seemed to be concealed within. Tao's hands, which still held Fei and Asami, nudged them, urging them to open it. "T...T...Tak...kaba-kun sa...said y...y...yo...ou b...b...b...both to o...o...own." with that simple phrase Tao fainted, his body coated in a thin layer of sweat from his sheer exhaustion. "Rest well Tao" soothed Fei Long as Asami told him to place the child in the spare room that was connected to the office; a room that Asami only ever used to keep himself entertained with Akihito.

Placing Tao upon the bed and pulling the covers protectively up to rest beneath Tao's chin, Fei Long returned to the group. Kirishima had gone to Asami's desk and placed upon it a small Dictaphone that the doctor had used. "Doctor Sagisawa said we should _really _listen to what Tao had to say. Sagisawa said Tao said we needed to hear it so he recorded what Tao wanted to say. By the way the doctor has given me powerful painkillers and antibiotics for Tao to take when he wakes up." Asami glanced at the small device as he took up his chair behind his desk and issued the order "Play it, Kirishima!" with everyone having a strong drink in their hands Tao voice began to play out. The recording told how he had been captured and used to capture Akihito as well. How Akihito had made up the plan for escape and all the times Akihito insulted Yuri. Tao told of how Akihito had risked himself to save Tao and how eventually Tao had gained freedom and finally had the luck to run into Katsuragi. At the end of the recording Tao stated how he knew he wouldn't be able to remain conscious long enough to tell Asami he was sorry for leaving Akihito behind – but he thought he may be able to find the way back to the place they were held.

Finally Asami had what he needed – and now both he and Fei Long where the part owners of the third contract under Akihito's orders. Asami had risen from his chair and was stood by the window glass in hand when he thought_ it won't be long my beloved Akihito before you are back in my arms once more – just a little longer, I promise._ Asami's grip on his glass became so great the glass could no longer handle the pressure and it shattered causing Kirishima to rush to his side. "Leave me alone Kirishima before I do something I might regret!" as Kirishima backed away Asami raised his hand and began to lick the blood away from the cuts, his eyes glared ferociously through the window. Yoh and Fei Long were beside Tao in the side room, arranging for the men to get to club Sion. Now everything would hinge on just when Tao would regain consciousness.

In all of this time that Tao had gained his freedom with, Akihito was only just starting to wake up.

His body seared with pain. His eyes slowly creaked apart and his blurred vision could make out his hand were bound straight out above his head. "Well, well. Look who finally woke up Yuri" came Mikhail's drawling voice. As his vision slowly returned he could make out two men sat on something that resembled a desk. The creak of chains and the numb feeling within his wrists announced that his hands must have been held for some time above his head. Akihito, even through his pain, began to take stock of his situation.

Both of his sides had been shot, once in the right side near his hip. The second shot to his side had gone underneath his arm and into his chest. It was then Akihito released he was struggling to breathe, _shit! That injury must have damaged a lung with the rattle I'm making_ thought Akihito as he body told him where the other injuries had been sustained. He had a wound to his arm and one to the top of his thigh. All four wound throbbed simultaneously when Mikhail turned to Yuri "Do you think it hurts? Maybe we should help – let's go fishing!" he smirked as his hand drew the cloth off the top of the desk revealing a range nasty looking weapons and implements. Akihito gasped both in pain and shock at what his vision was allowing him to see. Yuri had picked up the shiny long handled tweezers and he began to approach Akihito with a grin across his face that slightly gave him a distorted face – having half of his face concealed by the patch. "You know...you should think about trying to look different...try cosmetic surgery...although even if you did...it wouldn't change...much! You'd still win the ugly contest...even if... you weren't...entered" gasped Akihito as Yuri drew closer. Mikhail burst out laughing at Akihito's cocky remark before he goaded Yuri "Are you really going to allow him to talk to you like that, maybe I should consider a new right hand man?" Yuri glared at Mikhail before turning back to Akihito "You are going to regret saying that – try that again in..._Oh..._thirty minutes from now" he growled as he gripped Akihito's arm. Raising the tweezers he pushed the tip into the wound. Twisting them cruelly he pushed it further in until he felt resistance. Blood streaked out of the wound as Yuri began to pull the tweezers back out. The bullet clasped in the thin metal strips was dropped to the ground with a dull _thunk. _"I'm being _ever _so kind to you brat – you should be thankful I'm removing the bullets." Stated Yuri as he slid the tweezers down to Akihito's right hip. The process started all over again all the while the excruciating pain was being inflicted to his wound causing them to bleed out more. Mikhail lounged back against the table "He is no fun don't you think Yuri? He won't cry out for us! Maybe we aren't playing with him enough?" drawled Mikhail; causing Akihito's to bristle. "If you think I'm going to cry for you – you can think again, only Asami has that privilege! Pervert bastards". Yuri smiled at Akihito "Oh but I promise – you will scream before I am finished with you" with that, the wound on Akihito's left side, his chest, which Yuri had purposely skipped, he now came back to.

Akihito's eyes widened slightly as his top was ripped from the shoulder to near his stomach by Yuri's bare hands. Yuri lifted the tweezers back up and stroked around the edge of the wound, before he began to slide the utensil into Akihito's body. He stiffened as the cold metal intruded within him, he didn't want to move in case he caused damage to himself. However Yuri had different plans shifting his grip to hold the metal implement by just the tips of his fingers; he plunged it deep into Akihito. Within him the metal slammed off his rib breaking it with the sheer force of the intrusion and embedded itself into his lung. Akihito gasped as his breathing became difficult and laboured. When the tweezers had been thrust into him – it had connected with the bullet and forced it deeper – punching the bullet and the tweezers tips into Akihito's lung. "Ahh...Ugg" groaned Akihito as Yuri pulled the metal back out of the wound, blood from the damning injury began to form a small river as it flowed down his side.

"Ooh! That was close, we nearly got him" laughed Mikhail. "It doesn't seem like this will work, how about the rest?" called Mikhail to Yuri as he pulled the cover off a second tray on the desk – revealing an assortment of bottles and a single syringe. Also a range of dangerous looking toys were placed out. Akihito found himself shiver involuntarily as Yuri returned to the table and muttered something to Mikhail before Mikhail handed him the syringe he had filled with a pink coloured liquid.

Yuri closed the space between himself and Akihito in a flash as he raised the needle and drove it into Akihito's arm. Mikhail smirked suddenly as he explained to Akihito what he had just had forced into his body. "It is quite a potent drug Takaba-kun. I had it invented and the side effects are as follows: it has aphrodisiac qualities so within two minutes; your body will begin to heat up. The second effect makes you experience hallucinations; both effects last anywhere from an hour to six hours depending on potency. I can assure you what was used on you, was pure. And we won't stop there!" Mikhail's cruel laughter rang out as Akihito's body ignited in a blaze of fire. Yuri gripped Akihito at the groin and began to squeeze. Akihito was hit by the hallucinations as he continued panting heavily. His damaged body wasn't going to last much longer, the pain and blood loss combined with the drug were taking their toll.

Akihito sagged slightly in his bindings. Mikhail had Yuri use a knife to begin cutting Akihito's body all the while both Yuri and Mikhail watched Akihito with interest. Mikhail rose from the desk, strode over to Yuri and took his knife. He cut Akihito's pants free from his body, also cutting the boxers off. This released Akihito's shaft "Ahh...agh...n...no!" gasped Akihito as Mikhail gripped him tightly a forced Akihito' weakened legs to part. What came next would all but shatter Akihito's mind. Mikhail's embrace was rough and tore Akihito, blood dripped from his back as Mikhail thrust himself deep into Akihito's battered body. When he had finished he pulled away and turned to Yuri. "Go ahead Yuri, do as you wish with him – he is nothing more than a whore anyway for sleeping with Asami and Fei Long! Don't forget – I saw the way you have been looking at certain _areas_ of his body as you inflicted pain on him. Also I haven't forgotten the incident in Hong Kong – You should finish what you started.

Yuri growled deep within his chest as he smiled deviously at Mikhail, "Huh! Fine I was waiting so long for my revenge kid." Growled Yuri as he took a place in front of Akihito. Akihito's body was racked with pain and it seared so badly he just wanted Asami – he wanted Asami to comfort him as he usually did. But his hallucinations were getting worse. Until he hit the breaking point. Yuri had been harming Akihito greatly with each thrust – his large vessel was pushed so deep into Akihito he broke him. Akihito blankly glanced his paling eyes over the moving shoulders of Yuri – his mind broken by the violent acts and hallucinations. When Akihito saw it. He saw Asami slump against the wall, heard the faint call of "Akihito" and saw him slip to the ground. Akihito began to cry, his tear falling down his cheeks; causing both Yuri and Mikhail to smile with satisfaction at seeing the stubborn Akihito break in front of them. Akihito watched the scene only he could see, as a large quantity of blood began to pool around Asami, Asami's breathe gasped before he stilled and no longer moved. It was then Akihito screamed, his voice breaking over the top of Yuri's panting breaths and it echoed off the walls. Finally getting what he wanted Yuri slammed his fist down on Akihito's right leg, that he had had hold of the enter time he was brutalising Akihito. With a resounding crack the bone within the joint shattered, Akihito screamed once again throwing his head back in pain, as Mikhail came across holding his treasured knife and drove it deep into Akihito's stomach; ensuring not to hit anything major. Akihito groaned as he collapsed against the restraints. Darkness claimed him as his voice called out "Asami...fo...fo...forgi...ve...me...I...l...l...l o...ve...y...yo...u!

_**A/N 2:**_

I hope everyone is ok with this. Thank you for all the new followers and everyone's lovely reviews. I am rather interested in what people will think about this chapter. I really hope its ok: also please be aware the next chapter may be just as dark.

*bows* I'm so sorry if people don't like this chapter.

I was going to release this chapter a couple of days ago – but I proofed it myself to have major mistakes. Writing whilst tired is really not a good thing – way too many mistakes. I rewrote it and this is the result. It is way darker than the original crappy mistake filled one I did first time.


	11. Chapter 11

It had only been two days, since Tao had descended into a nightmare filled sleep as his body attempted to recover the energy it had lost, when at last he woke. Tao's eyes snapped open as the startled boy bolted upright screaming "TAKABA-KUN!"

Tao's scared shout instantly alerted Asami and Fei Long to his distress. Bursting into the room, they found Tao struggling against Yoh's strong arms that held him in place on the bed. "TAO!? It's alright, calm down, you're safe now Tao!" soothed Fei Long as he gently sat beside him and placed his arms about the shoulders of the sobbing boy.

Asami smiled kindly as he retrieved a glass of water from the side table next to the bed for Tao. However the traumatised boy refused to release to grip his hands had upon his head, his fingernails began to drive into his skin. Fei Long gripped Tao's hands and after just a few short minutes the stronger man prised Tao's hands away from causing intentional damage to himself. Tao's sobs rang through all of their hearts as he begged Fei Long to help him. Asami knew Tao would not look at him so; he instead, took a seat on Tao's left and stroked the boys head with one hand whilst offering the glass out with the other.

"_It is not your fault Tao!_" emphasized Asami as he withdrew the hand he had used to touch Tao. Tao's watery eyes glanced at Asami; however before Tao had a chance to speak, Asami continued "We have been waiting for you to wake up Tao. With your help we can find Akihito soon. I will not lie to you; it has been two days since you were brought back to us by my associate Katsuragi. I need you to listen to me closely Tao." Tao glanced from Asami to Fei Long and back again before saying "Asami-sama I will help in any way I can!"

Asami smirked at Tao's words "Good! As it turns out you will be instrumental in not only getting Akihito back but also in getting payback for the two of you. Both I and Fei have had all available men waiting for you to wake up. Can you remember the way?" Tao turned fully in Fei Longs arms to face Asami, his tear stained eyes glinting with a devilish glance. "I will show you the way! I remember specific things and street names and also the corners that I took. I only have to put them in reverse and I'm positive I can take you there!" assured Tao as Fei Long released him. "Alright Tao, do you feel alright?" asked Fei Long as he rose from the bed. Tao glared at Fei Long briefly as he replied "Never better, we have to save Takaba-kun, the only thing I'm not sure of is where I met that man!" with a slight frown. "Ahahaha! That is not a problem, since Katsuragi already told us where you two met, we are taking the cars there. Since it would obviously look suspicious if a lot of men were riding around the area in cars or walking the streets with us; they will be following at intervals after us. When we get to where you were held you will return here with Yoh, whilst the rest of us will carry on ahead!" answered Asami simply an evil grin spreading across his face at the thought of the chaos that they would create.

Fei Long agreed with everything Asami had said "Yes and I don't want any arguments Tao, you will be returning with Yoh. Your body still hasn't recovered..." before Fei Long could finish Tao interrupted "I DON'T CARE! I'll come back as soon as I've got Asami-sama to that building. I am well that my body hasn't recovered yet – I still feel so tired but I know I have at least the strength to do this for Takaba-kun...I know I do."

Fei Long and Asami both smiled at Tao's strength as the necessary preparations were complete and Tao had gotten dressed. Once ready they got into the car driven by Suoh, with Kirishima in the front passenger seat and Asami, Fei Long, Yoh and Tao in the back. No one spoke the entire ride to the district Tao had been discovered.

"Stop! It's here! This is the place." Yelled Tao his face pressed against the glass of the car window. The moment Suoh parked the car Tao shot out of the back faster than a rocket as he tore off down the street, closely followed by the small group. As they followed Tao back the way he had come two days previously Asami glanced behind him and saw the large fleet of cars he owned proceeding with their directives. The lead car's passengers had the hardest job. They couldn't lose Asami-sama, if they did, the thirty nine cars behind would also lose their bosses as the front car was technically the leader of the pack.

Turn after turn, and street after street, they ran after Tao, until eventually the boy came to a standstill causing everyone else to stop as well. The passersby looked curiously down the street, doing double takes at seeing a line of forty black cars, all the same make, and all with tinted windows lined up with a gap of roughly ten feet between each one. Tao seemed momentarily confused by his surroundings as he turned in circles, taking in everything he saw. Until he saw what he was looking for, it was a little hat boutique, he could remember passing it and thinking who in their right mind would buy the disgusting little hats lined up in the window. He began past the store and was vaguely amused at both Asami and Fei Long's reaction to the hats. "Urgh, what disgusting filth, who would seriously want to wear one of those _things?"_ Groaned Fei Long as the men strode past, the advantage of being not only older, but taller than Tao meant that as the boy ran down the streets, the men only needed to lengthen their strides in places.

Eventually after just an hour running and leading the group Tao stopped, gasping for breath. The group of men looked at Tao inquisitively as he raised his hand to point at a building just the corner from the one they stood at. Instantly Fei Long and Asami recognised the sign on the side as the one Tao had told of in his description to the doctor. Suoh and Kirishima turned to see all the cars were parked up and the group of nearly a hundred men both controlled by Asami and Fei Long waiting patiently for orders.

"Either Mikhail is dumb or he is suspecting something. That building is not guarded on the outside." Stated Suoh causing Asami to laugh at the blunt statement. Kirishima glared at Suoh as Asami gave his command "All men converge on that target building, leave very little men alive and leave Mikhail and Yuri to us, apart from those two do whatever the hell you like!" growled Asami as he licked his lips. His heart raced at the thought he would soon have his beloved Akihito once again in his arms.

All the men fuelled by adrenaline advanced as Asami, Fei Long, Kirishima and Suoh burst through the front door. Yoh had took the car and was heading back to Sion with Tao, before he could pull the car around the corner the gunshots began to echo out from behind him, _so it's started huh? I would seriously hate to be in Mikhail and Yuri's shoes now!_ Thought Yoh as he glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Tao had fallen asleep.

Before Asami and Fei Long had the chance to advance fully they were confronted by a small group of men. "Kirishima, Suoh do not allow them to distract you. You have your orders – do not disappoint me!" stated Asami as he drew his reserve gun from its holster and fired. "Well I must admit; this is the most fun I have had in years!" laughed Fei Long as the group of four killed the opposition and gained access to the lift. "Asami-sama, the men are all beginning their sweep now. Nothing of Takaba-sama has been found yet." Asami glared ahead of him as the lift screeched its arrival, the four men boarded the lift and it headed up before it ground to a halt. They had arrived at floor two.

Getting out of the lift, the group agreed to split up and search. Asami partnered Fei Long whilst Kirishima and Suoh went off together. However what would happen next to both groups would cause their worlds to implode.

Asami and Fei Long searched each room in silence until they heard the drawl coming from the end office. "Well, well. It certainly took you long enough – question now remains...were you too late?" Mikhail entered the corridor with Yuri close behind, both men looking immaculately clean.

"_**Where is Akihito?"**_ roared Asami as he drew his gun. Two shots rang out one pierced Asami's hand and the other embedded into Yuri's shoulder. Asami smiled at having Fei Long cover for him – but then again if the situation was reversed he would have done the same thing. "_Tut, tut._ You don't have to get so violent now. How about a trade –I shall give you what you want if you give me what I want. No one gets hurt – simple huh?" quizzed Mikhail. Fei Long placed his hand on Asami's shoulder just as their men came up behind Mikhail and Yuri and captured the Russian pair, "_HA!_ That's a laugh, no-one gets hurt. We already know you hurt Akihito-kun and Tao...did you honestly think we wouldn't get you for this – you deal never stood a chance!" growled Fei Long and before he could stop him; Asami had approached Mikhail and smacked the man along the side of the head with the butt of his hand gun.

Unaware that Asami and Fei Long had captured Mikhail and Yuri so quickly Kirishima and Suoh continued the search for Akihito. They went back down to the ground floor again and searched around before the found a doorway. Opening it they were immediately accosted by four of Mikhail's men. Taking quick action Suoh fired first before the shocked men had a chance. Three dropped to the ground their lives taken the instant Suoh fired. The fourth was gravely wounded. Kirishima turned to glare at Suoh as he raised his hand to stop Kirishima. "Hey kid, tell us what we want to know and I'll get you help. Where is Takaba Akihito?" Kirishima smirked at his friend as he knew what _help_ Suoh intended for the man. The Russian glanced between the two before deciding he stood a better chance at living if he told them what they wanted. "I will show you, promise to help me?" begged the man as both Suoh and Kirishima crossed their fingers behind their backs as the both said "We agree to help if you show us Takaba-sama!" _NOT_ thought both men as the followed after their dying captive.

Going around corner after corner and past multiple doors, they finally came to a stop. "It's here!" gasped the man – he didn't stand a chance as both Suoh and Kirishima raised their guns and fired at the same time, two shot buried into the man's chest ending his life in seconds. Pushing the heavy metal door open Kirishima and Suoh were shocked by how dark it was.

Upon hearing a vague noise Akihito stirred, opening his eyes to hallucinations still running wild in his head. His gasp drew the attention of the two shadows stood in the doorway. They rushed to his side.

The first thing both Kirishima and Suoh did was search for a light, finding nothing on the nearby walls Kirishima ordered Suoh to search the wall outside. When Kirishima heard a _click _it took a minute before the halogen light bulb to ignite and it doused the room in light. In the now lit room both Suoh and Kirishima's heart shot into their mouths. In a large pool of congealing blood lay Akihito. He was barely breathing as Suoh came slowly up to his side. Kirishima took out his phone and dialled Asami, after a few rings the phone connected "Asami speaking" before he had a chance to think Kirishima blurted out "Asami-sama you have to come quickly we have located Takaba-sama...he...he is badly hurt, we need medics fast!" "Where are you?" demanded Asami, and just as Kirishima told him the line went dead.

"Kirishima help, I don't know what to do...he's not breathing!" gasped Suoh as he gently placed his hand on Akihito's chest the two men took stock briefly of the wounds they saw first. Damage to his Akihito's legs would have made it near impossible for the boy to escape. Then there was the blood, which even as they looked at the deathly grey skin, pulsed out of the boy's body with ever beat of his weak heart. However it was more noticeable the fact that every time Akihito tried to breathe a strange whistle would sound out from his chest. Kirishima and Suoh kept muttering "hold on Takaba-sama, Asami-sama is coming, we're going to get help."

Upon hearing Asami was coming Akihito's eyes; which were just barely open, glanced into the corner, as he raised his arm. Just as Asami came flying into the room like an express train, he froze. Fei Long crashed into the back of Asami's well dressed body; he hadn't expected Asami to stop so abruptly. Sidestepping Asami, Fei Long hadn't expected to see the horror before them. Akihito had stretched his arm out towards the corner of the room. His voice only just above a whisper called out _"As...As...Asami...died...Asami died...plea...please help h...hi...him" _Kirishima gently took hold of Akihito's outstretched hand, as he did so he noticed the ugly red welts on his skin the numerous bruises indicating something had broken the skin. What shocked Kirishima more was how cold Akihito's body seemed to be!

The look of fear on Kirishima and Suoh's face brought Asami to his lover's side as Akihito tried insisting Asami was dead in the corner he kept reaching out for. Asami took hold of Akihito's cold hand and blanched at the feel of his lover, he knew instantly Akihito had a short amount of time if help didn't get here soon. "Have you called my doctor?" asked Asami all strength seemed to fade from him as he could do nothing but watch over Akihito. "He is on the way now – I told him to come fully prepared for an emergency patient. They said ten minutes maximum." Said Kirishima before Fei Long stated "From the look of him – I seriously don't think he has ten minutes"

"_As...As...Asami...died..." _Akihito repeated once again, the grip in his hand starting to loosen as Asami gently held him, one hand holding Akihito's and the other tried to soothe the semi conscious Akihito by stroking his head. Asami clenched his jaw to stop from roaring out in frustration. But Akihito was weakening fast, he had simply lost too much blood and his body had sustained too many wounds. Akihito's dull eyes looked straight up at the ceiling of the dingy room he was in as he whispered _"I...I'm s...s...sor...sorry A...As...Asa...Asami, i...if on...ly I...I ha...d lis...list...listened t...o y...you!"_ gasping suddenly Akihito's body stiffened before it went loose. Akihito's hand slipped from Asami's and hit the floor with a dull thud, the sound echoed throughout the quiet room. _**"AKIHITO!"**_ shouted Asami as he tried desperately to rouse his unconscious lover, but to no avail. Akihito had ceased all movement and even his breathing was becoming laboured and weak.

As Asami, Kirishima, Suoh and Fei Long tried to help the doctor finally arrived and ordered everyone back away from his patient, with just one look he confirmed their worst fears Akihito was critically ill and need urgent help. The doctor had come with a few paramedic staff also under Asami's employ and the men began trying to stabilise Akihito. "Doctor if it is not asking much will you keep me informed of his progress – I believe you have my number?" asked Kirishima to which the doctor rapidly mumbled "Of course, I shall notify you when we have him safely stabilised". Wired to medical monitors and his body strapped to the stretcher for transport, the doctor stated upon passing "I only hope we were on time!"

After hearing the doctors words Asami flew into an unstoppable rage, he slammed his fist into the wall at the same time as he shouted **"FUCK!"** in frustration. He hit the concrete wall with such force it created a small crater before he whirled around and stormed out of the blood filled holding room. Akihito's blood on both Asami's clothing and hands he stormed back to where Mikhail and Yuri were being held and he began to tear chunks out of them punching them with every ounce of rage concentrated into his fists. Fei Long, Kirishima and Suoh burst into the room and ran to Asami to restrain him. The older man wasn't just angry he was downright furious. **"I swear to god if he dies –** _**I'm going to send your bodies back to Russia in a fucking match box!**__"_

_**A/N**_:

Thank you so much to all the new people who commented and liked my story so far I hope I don't disappoint you all until the story eventually ends.

I hope everyone likes this chapter – and sorry about the evil cliff-hanger.

I'm so bad ;) – practically all my chapters have had cliff-hangers but I wanted to write a suspenseful story. And also it's not as long as I would have liked so I promise the next chapter will be longer for everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

Asami had returned to the large concrete room in the basement of the warehouse; where his two captives had been tied down to a pair of tables, after he had seen the private ambulance leave with Akihito on board. He had already been there once, the only time he could say he had ever truly lost control in his life.

Asami glided into the room with a murderous gleam shining with the depths of his golden eyes that frightened his men. They had often seen their boss with such murderous intent before: but never as strong as it was now. Asami had already caused damage to Mikhail and Yuri. He had taken an army grade knife and had drive the blade into the joint of the two men's knees and had twisted the blade cutting tendons, muscle, sinew and veins as his blade actually began to force the knee cap to twist around and move out of its socket and up the thigh bone; this resulted in shrill cries from both men at the pain but Asami wasn't finished. On Yuri Asami had slashed the backs of his knees causing massive damage whilst on Mikhail he had slashed the Achilles tendon on both of his ankles. Before a twisted smile graced his lips as he gave a new order.

"Bring them in and make them stand at the tables!" ordered Asami, as two of his men whirled around and raced to the small stock room full of boxes near the back of the concrete confinement room that held the unconscious bodies of Mikhail and Yuri. As the two guards returned with their four colleagues that had been in the small back room with two Russian prisoners. The two captives shook in pure fright upon seeing Asami and before they could even think of begging Asami spoke to them without turning to face the pair. "You have thing pretty easy, all you have to do is watch and then tell everyone back home that all of you work for a pair of whores, who sold themselves short to me – GOT IT!?" demanded Asami. Asami turned to face his two captives as he handed Kirishima his coat and waited for Suoh to give him his gloves. Asami smirked as he saw the flinch that caused his men to shudder simultaneously, when the two Russian men spoke in broken Japanese confirming they would do as Asami had instructed in order to have their lives spared from what they would soon find out to be a very lucky escape.

As Asami pulled his gloves over his fingers he muttered "Yes, you shall do as I say, because believe me: I will find out and if you don't I will annihilate the remnants of Mikhail's pathetic group." Both men gulped loudly as Suoh stepped forward with a glass full of whiskey and the bottle containing the rest of the contents. Asami took the offered drink and instructed Suoh to place the bottle on the small table beside the chair Asami was standing in front of. Asami smirked at the plans that ran through his mind as Fei Long approached. "Well Asami I think we should wake those bastards up and have ourselves a small piece of fun while we wait, huh?" asked Fei Long with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Yes, I think you are quite right, let's have some fun whilst we wait" laughed Asami as he waved his hand to his men who all began to laugh nervously. Fei Long turned to one of his men and simple stated "Wake them up Chan." The man known as Chan gathered three men and together they approached the unconscious Mikhail and Yuri, and began to set up a small network of thin multicoloured cables wired to little boxes beneath each table and attached the ends of the cables to crocodile clips; then proceeded in ripping the shirts of Mikhail and Yuri open, and placing the clips upon the captives nipples.

It only took fifteen minutes to set up the strange device which had all the men who could see what was going on clearly, guessing as to what it was used for. Asami glanced at the setup curiously before looking to Fei Long, whom Chan had just given a small remote device to. With a wide grin upon his face Fei Long turned to Asami and announced "Well, let's let the fun begin now shall we?" as he waved the small black control towards Asami. Fei Longs index finger pressed the button and almost instantly a small buzz could be heard before the crackle of electricity surged through the wires and into the two unconscious bodies strapped to the tabletops. The two bodies quivered slightly but the shock wasn't strong enough to completely wake up Mikhail and Yuri. Asami realised as soon as the device buzzed it was a shock machine and growled in frustration that the shock wasn't that strong. "Give me that! Why are you going easy on them, you should be blasting the fuckers for what they did to Tao?!" roared Asami but Fei Long was already with a counter to Asami's demand "I didn't hit them hard enough simply because I wanted to leave that to you, after all Tao came back to me with bruising and scratches – but Akihito is a different matter, he was seriously hurt; that qualifies you to dish out more punishment than I should." Smirked Fei Long at Asami as the realisation of Fei Long's words hit him full force, Asami began to grin evilly as he stalked to Fei Long and took control of the remote.

Asami looked down at the small black remote and noticed it had a swivel dial, which he began to play with, making a mental note the highest setting was level ten. Leaving it on ten; he hovered his finger over the button as he simply said "You have slept too long, you lazy fuckers!" before pressing the button fully. The sound of the buzzing became louder before the screams rent the air, like a knife through butter. As the muscles contracted the restraints dug sharply into Mikhail and Yuri's flesh as the electric current passed through their bodies, forcing their bodies to take on a distorted arch as lifted slightly off the table. When Asami released his grip on the button the current stopped and both men's bodies hit the table with a dull thud. "Well, well awake are we? Don't be afraid the real fun will begin shortly" drawled Asami as he turned his head to face Kirishima. Kirishima looked at his boss as he held his phone in his hand and shook his head "Asami-sama, nothing yet" he said with a slight sigh.

In the space of half an hour Asami had pressed the electric shock devices control button seven times and it was as he had pressed it for the eighth that a phone began to ring out. Asami rapidly released the pressure on the button and the room fell into silence as Kirishima answered his ringing phone, whilst putting the annoying thing on loudspeaker for all to hear. In the room devoid of sound the voice of the doctor echoed off the walls. "Kirishima-san is it ok to speak with Asami-sama?" before Kirishima could respond Asami spoke; his grip tightening on the remote in his left hand. "Speak doctor!" he demanded. Everyone heard the doctor gulp on the other end of the line before he said "Erm...yes Asami-sama. Takaba-sama is in critical condition, and I have had him placed into emergency surgery under Japan's best surgeons, they will do everything in their power to help him survive...however it is not looking very good!" Asami glared at Kirishima's phone with a look that said if it had been alive – it would already be dead. "What is stopping you then, surely Japans finest shouldn't be struggling like this?" questioned Asami, and the doctor picked up on the searing comment. "Asami-sama, it is you who does not comprehend Takaba-sama's predicament – to put it as simply as I could, he is losing more blood than what we can force into him. He has too many severe wounds and his body is being overwhelmed. Everyone is already placing bets that he will die before the night is through. We are trying; but right now he is too weak to help us. I will keep you informed – right now I must get back to my patient!" and with that the doctor disconnected the call, little knowing of the consequences his call would bring.

Asami flew into an apocalyptic rage; his hand had lost its grip on the remote, which fell to the floor with a dull thud. Looking down upon the offending item Asami brought his foot down upon the device – creating the effect that the device began to discharge all its remaining electric current into the two bodies of Mikhail and Yuri. Their combined screaming echoed out across the room as Asami withdrew his gun from its holster ad fired the full load equally into the two Russian mafia bosses. Growling dangerously Asami took up a piece of sharp scrap iron and began to set about the two, each strike ripping open massive gashes to the captives and rending the flesh from the bone. In the space of thirty minutes Asami had severely injured both Mikhail and Yuri. "Don't you dare think I don't know what you did to Akihito" growled Asami as his golden eyes slitted like a snakes, his fists clenching and unclenching rapidly.

Before anyone had the chance to get near him Asami whirled around and stomped back to the small table and retrieved a box; that had earlier been found in Mikhail's office room, and returned to the tables. Inside the box were an arrangement of ampoules and a couple of syringes. "Fei Long get your ass over here and jab that bastard!" growled Asami indicating the syringe Fei Long was to use on Yuri. Trying not to make Asami angrier than he already was Fei Long complied with Asami's demand and approached Yuri on the side Asami was stood at with Mikhail. Asami and Fei Long took great delight in stabbing their two captives slowly with the needles "Hey if I were you: I'd stay still, unless you want the needle to snap!" laughed Asami as he jerked the needle sideways in the flesh causing Mikhail to grunt in pain, whilst Yuri was roaring away insults towards Fei Long; straining his arms to grab Fei Long, but to no avail.

Asami however still wasn't finished as both he and Fei Long used up every phial of the toxic drugs. The distortions that occurred within the minds of Mikhail and Yuri were of similar disturbance as what Akihito had gone through, both men were forced to live their worst fears. "If this is what Akihito had to go through, I hope you see worse than he did. I will not stop – even when you beg me to!" spat Asami his rage glazed eyes glared maliciously at Mikhail and Yuri. After putting both men through the beating of their lives, the two captives were barely even able to keep conscious, slipping constantly between dreams and illusions that were both horrifying. Both men were breathing heavily after Asami had smashed a couple of ribs with brute force using nothing more than his hands. However the heavy punishment Asami was meting out was damaging his hands, both Kirishima and Suoh saw Asami's hands shake with the shear effort of hammering out the punishment; and both were almost certain that if the gloves came off their boss's hands would be covered in his own blood, not just from the gunshot he had suffered earlier but from his damaged knuckles.

Fei Long sensed Asami was losing control and he stepped forward and gently placed his hand upon Asami's arm. "Asami, why don't we swap? Give yourself a break to think what torture we can inflict on the next, I will carry on for a short period until I'm satisfied I have avenged the wrongs inflicted on Tao." And as an afterthought Fei Long whispered "_It will also give your hands some time to recover" _Asami glared at Fei Long "I do not need your sympathy, however I shall agree that you should get back at them for Tao, do what you want!" said Asami as he raised his hand and slapped Fei Long in a high five, tagging his comrade in to exchange places.

Fei Long gripped his hands and cracked his knuckles as he smirked at Mikhail and Yuri, whom were only vaguely aware of Fei Longs presence beside them. "I saw something on Akihito that I pray has not been done to Tao. You will not admit if it was you or your men, but you will pay for raping Akihito. I promise!" the moment Fei Long said that Asami blanched and crushed the glass he had just been given sending shards of glass and whiskey flowing onto the side of the chair and the floor. His eyes glared towards Fei Long; and it was then he saw his partner's cruel glare as he raised his hand into the air. As though they had been waiting several men stepped forward, all of them under Fei Long's employ. They gathered together and waited for the word when Fei Long turned away and with simple words to the gathering of joint forces stated "I am aware of your disposition men, you can have a free ride this time – **MAKE SURE THEY BREAK!**" he growled as he stepped back. The group of ten men all stepped forward with smug grins upon their faces as they took positions of five men to each table. One spoke to the rest "We will swap every hour until we are told to stop." The malicious grins on the men soon became evident as they began to tear the clothing off of Mikhail and Yuri who both struggled upon being touched. Asami sat forward in his chair with keen interest at what was happening, and the two Russian men who had been forced to watch gasped in shock as they began to witness the desecration of their bosses' bodies by the ten Chinese men.

After the first hour the two groups circled and swapped captives. The Russian pair forced to watch had sunk to their knees, one had thrown up whilst the other had turned a shade of grey similar to the floor on which he was now sat on. Blood dripped off the tables onto the floor and had begun to attract flies as it congealed with each passing minute. The bodies of Mikhail and Yuri had stopped resisting after the first hour of torment. The Chinese men who brutalised Mikhail and Yuri's bodies did so not only with their own bodies but also anything that they could get their hands on. Metal poles and pieces of wood littered the floor around the tables; each item was coated in blood and other bodily fluids. It had been several hours since the men had started when a phone began to ring out. Fei Long shouted rapidly to his men "HALT!" whilst Asami turned to face Kirishima his face paled at the sound of the phone – his mind already running through all the scenarios that the phone call might provide. Kirishima lifted his phone hit connect and speaker "Kirishima speaking, Doctor Shunsei how is Takaba-sama?" the hesitation on the other end of the phone line was evident, causing everyone to automatically fear the worst.

"It is safe to assume the line is connected with loud speaker? Well then I will proceed. Takaba-sama is currently still in surgery having everything repaired and put back into working order. However when he eventually wakes up he will need months of physiotherapy to solve mobility issues that are most certain to come up." Before the doctor could finish his sentence Asami shouted "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN EVENTUALLY WAKES UP? SHOULDNT YOU KNOW?" The doctor on the phone gulped as he finally said his next words. "Asami-sama it isn't that simple. His brain activity slowed down during surgery, we had a neurologist look at his stats and he has told us that Takaba-sama; whilst in the middle of his emergency surgery has fallen into a comatose state – from which we have no idea how long it will take for him to awaken. We have repaired the most serious of his injuries and are starting on the not so fatal ones now. Upon your arrival at the hospital we shall give you detailed information of the injuries sustained, as it is not feasible to tell you such information over the phone. Please know that, for now at least, Takaba-sama is stable. When can we expect you to arrive?" at the doctors question Asami sighed as he finally had the answer he had waited for. "Doctor I am currently engaged at the minute but I will come by in two hours. I shall have Kirishima ring you so that I can be met upon arrival!" demanded Asami as his grimace was replace by his malicious grin that spelled doom for the captives.

As Kirishima disconnected the call Asami had risen to his feet and had approached the two tables. The ten Chinese men fell away in fear of Asami, whom had replaced the bullets in his gun and began to open fire this time with a gun in each hand. Yuri began to struggle to breathe as his broken body was finally giving in his voice had shattered from screaming so much at the hands of his tormentors, likewise the same could be said for Mikhail except he was slightly better off but losing blood more rapidly. "I have put up with your actions for long enough Yuri, first what you did to Akihito in Hong Kong and now this, you were naive if you thought you wouldn't pay." Without another word Asami approached Yuri's side and fired a single shot; which passed clean through Yuri's neck cutting through both the arteries. Blood burst out of Yuri's neck as he began to choke on his own blood whilst Asami turned away, leaving the blond Russian to face a painful death until his blood had all but fled through the opening and out of his body.

"And now Mikhail, with this you have lost the respect of your men and your dignity all in one shot. If you ever target Akihito again, you had better be prepared to die as I will not forgive any action from you against someone who belongs to me" Asami smirked as he struck Mikhail about the head twice before he stabbed the Russian leader in his side and left him to black out from the overwhelming pain he was suffering. Asami turned just in time to see Yuri gasp one final breath before his body lost its fight for life, and stilled permanently. "Suoh deal with him, I don't care how you do it, but make sure he is returned to Russian in a match box in our friends pocket" he sneered indicating over his shoulder with his thumb towards Mikhail. Asami looked at all the gathered men who were all visible pale and ordered "Clean house, after that go and do what you want for tonight" Asami then turned to Kirishima "Is the car waiting?" to which Kirishima answered "Yes Asami-sama, the driver already has instruction to go to the hospital in the shortest time."

"Good let's get out of here, I need to see Akihito" stated Asami as Fei Long stated "Yes and when we arrive you will have your hands seen to. After all should Akihito wake up tomorrow he will be hurt if he sees you harmed – you know that" smiled Fei Long trying to lift the apprehension in the air as the three men got into the waiting car. The driver barely waited for the passenger door to close before he floored it to the hospital. Asami gingerly removed the gloves from his hands, having to peel the offending items off his wounded hands all the while thinking to himself _hold on Akihito I'm coming, wait for me._

It had only taken an hour and a half to wrap things up in the warehouse when he had arrived at the hospital to find doctor Shunsei waiting outside the doors. Asami got out of the car the moment it stopped and the doctor noticed Asami's wounded hands "Asami-sama I don't want any complaints, before anything I will check your hands condition" Asami growled at the doctor but he secretly knew he was right. They were led to a lift in which they got into and were informed they were going up to the intensive care unit were Akihito was currently housed as had finally been brought out of surgery half an hour before Asami, Fei Long and Kirishima had arrived.

Going into a small office the doctor took out of a cupboard a bandage a pair of tweezers and some antiseptic cleaning liquid. "Sit...please" ordered the doctor. As he rapidly dealt with expertise, Asami's wounded hands he stated "I shall give you Takaba-sama's file, it details treatments given so far and also his physical condition and the medication to be administered and also charts what injuries he sustained to his body. Even though we have successfully stabilised him, his body is still fragile, so please be careful" asked the doctor. However Asami just wanted to be with Akihito "Doctor, please enough of the small talk where is he?" to which the doctor rose from his chair and simply replied "If you would be so kind, please follow me." Smiled the doctor as he led the way to the third door on the left from the office the small group were sat in. Standing briefly at the observation window they saw Akihito. His pale skin visible between the bandages that covered his arms and the machines that lined both sides of the hospital bed could be seen flashing away as a nurse checked Akihito. Two holders stood on either side of the bed holding bags of IV fluid on the one on the right whilst the one on the left held four bags of blood which drained slowly into Akihito's body. Asami's eyes fell upon the tube that came out of the covers that seemed to show blood draining out of his body. Asami glanced at the doctor looking for an explanation who said "That is a simple drain; it is relieving pressure inside his chest by removing excess fluid from Takaba-sama's body. Please do not be so worried." Asami also couldn't help stare at the tubing that entered Akihito's body through his mouth, even without an explanation Asami knew it was the only thing keeping Akihito breathing. "Well shall we go in?" asked the doctor as he led Asami, Fei Long and Kirishima into the spotlessly clean room and the heavy coded door slowly swung shut sealing everyone inside.

Asami was the first to reach Akihito and without anyone needing to say anything Asami took up the seat closest to the bed and very gently placed his hand over Akihito's own motionless hand, glad that he could feel warmth within the appendage. "I'm here Akihito, I'm not going to leave you alone anymore" whispered Asami to his young lover; and was shocked to feel Akihito's hand twitch in response to his words and touch.


	13. Chapter 13

Asami turned to Kirishima upon taking up a seat closest to Akihito and issued a simple order "Kirishima I will not be removed from Akihito's side, you shall deal with all the menial tasks and meetings whilst anything urgent will be postponed indefinitely – unless you feel you can handle them alone?"

Kirishima glanced nonchalantly towards Asami with a slight glare that commanded _what do you take me for?_ "Asami-sama I will take care of all tasks that are necessary however the most urgent meetings you _will_ have to take care of yourself. Do not forget who you are Asami-sama, if you are not seen the men and your businesses will suffer – even you cannot deny that!" chided Kirishima however Asami was already bristling with rage at Kirishima's retort. "Who do you think I am?! Kirishima if you dare speak to me like that again I will personally remove your tongue and shove it in a place that will make you permanently spout that bullshit all day. I may have my businesses to take care of but first and foremost I have a responsibility to Akihito. I WILL NOT LEAVE HIS SIDE FOR ANYONE! _**UNDERSTAND!**_" growled Asami as his hand unconsciously clenched Akihito's.

Kirishima blushed with a mixture of fear and surprise. He had never expected such a strong response from Asami, however now he could not deny just how much his beloved boss cared for the brat whom had just put everyone through so much trouble. "Asami-sama...please, forgive my earlier remark, but I did so to prove a point. Maybe now you will see just how much Takaba-san means to and how much his existence has changed you. I will be glad to take care of things in your stead Asami-sama. I will take my leave now!" said Kirishima bowing deeply to Asami before turning on his heals headed for the security door of the private isolation room Akihito was housed in. Just as Kirishima was passing through the door he heard the faint words Asami muttered "_Thank you, Kirishima"_ before the heavy door closed with a dim thud, stopping all sound from leaving the room.

As Asami sat beside Akihito gently holding his hand he raised his eyes to Doctor Shunsei who was taking down vital notes from the variety of machines wired up to Akihito that were keeping the boy's exhausted body alive. Asami hated looking at Akihito's face; he thought the tubing leading into his throat was hideous, even if it was necessary for Akihito to breathe. "Doctor why hasn't he responded to me since I first came into this room over an hour ago?" Shunsei turned to Asami, his pristine lab coat swirling about him as he turned to face Asami. "That was only his body's muscles spasming; it doesn't mean that he will wake up. Even if he did his body is in too much of a weakened state that if he had woken I would have put him back to sleep again!" Asami glanced away from Shunsei and looked down upon Akihito just as a nurse entered the room closely followed by Suoh.

Before Asami had the chance to ask Suoh, Suoh spoke first "Asami-sama you orders are complete; we used a wood chipper and a meat grinder to complete getting Yuri into a matchbox and wrapped if in cellophane with a gift tag saying _cross me again and this is what you will receive._ I placed that box into the top pocket of Mikhail's jacket and we sent him and the two remaining followers back to Russia – along with the orders that if they dare step one foot onto Japan's soil again we will obliterate them." After a slight pause Suoh glanced towards Akihito with deep concern within his eyes "Asami-sama...how is the bo... I mean Takaba-san?" Asami smiled at Suoh's slip of the tongue and stated simply "He is comatose, he moved only once but Shunsei says it was a spasm. Nothing new can possibly be said yet." Asami's eyes took on a strange sadness to them as though his emotions of sternness, loneliness and sorrow were fighting to take control, all as he gazed at Akihito's still form breathing with assistance.

Asami couldn't help but feel he was responsible – however little did he know that both Suoh and Kirishima had felt the same way. But not one of them dared speak their concerns least it would start a fight within the isolation room that wouldn't be good for Akihito. In just the small space of an hour Kirishima had rearranged Asami's whole schedule and had organised all meetings into categories of importance before returning to the hospital.

Asami was the only constant companion for Akihito, he never moved from his beside except to go to the bathroom. Suoh also remained by Asami, fetching cups of coffee or whiskey to help keep his boss going. Their meals were all provided by the hospital workers that were becoming more and more concerned for their uncouth guests, who stayed permanently inside the intensive care room.

As the days soon rolled into weeks Shunsei had decided to do a check on Akihito and had brought a comrade with him. Before the man even had the chance to get through the door both Suoh and Kirishima ran background checks. "Asami-sama, he is clean" stated Kirishima blatantly as though it was an everyday occurrence. "Do not be wary of my colleague Asami-sama, I have brought him to help check on Takaba-sama. He is the top ranking neurosurgeon Doctor Nagashima. It is only precautionary." Sighed Shunsei softly as his worry for his colleague abated. Nagashima stepped forward to the monitors directly behind Asami. "Hum, hum! This looks stable." Upon seeing the confused looks of Asami, Kirishima and Suoh, Nagashima smiled gently. "At the minute his brainwaves are calm and stable, producing regular conductivity. However if he remains comatose for too long the under stimulus his brain will suffer might cause permanent side effects. I think we should consider trying to bring him round at some point to see how his body responds." Instantly Asami closed his hands about the doctor's throat as he growled dangerously close to the man's face "I DONT THINK SO! - YOU WILL NOT TURN MY AKIHITO INTO A GOD DAMN GUINEA PIG!" Kirishima and Suoh were just on their way to grab Asami when the slender arms of Fei Long bound Asami and broke his grip off the doctor.

"Down Asami! – he was only voicing an opinion, it is our responsibility to listen to him and consider all the options for Akihito's benefit." Soothed Fei Long, as Asami growled "Get the fuck off me Fei!" Asami took his seat as he raised his hand to rest on the side of his temple, he addressed Fei Long. "What are _YOU_ doing here anyway, I thought you returned home?" Fei Long laughed slightly as he waved his hand towards the door, where both Yoh and Tao were currently stood. "How could we be so cold hearted and leave when Akihito is like this – we decided we will help you with him when he is better" smiled Fei Long as Asami grimaced "You know Fei Long that smile of yours is just way too creepy...but...thank you. You can all come in" smiled Asami weakly. Yoh approached Asami with the tray he had brought in which contained drinks. Fei long however took the chance of the small distraction to address Kirishima "How long has he been like this – he looks like he will collapse any time now." Suoh glanced at Kirishima and stated "He'll find out any way, might as well tell him."

Kirishima sighed reluctantly as he never once took his eyes from Asami "Asami-sama has been like this since Takaba-san was brought in two and a half weeks ago, he barely sleeps – we think he is afraid to in case something should happen." Fei Long suddenly snapped his fingers as he turned and marched up to doctor Shunsei. "Doctor this room has a private bathroom correct?" Shunsei looked puzzled by Fei Long's question as he answered simple "Yes it does." "Right Asami that settles it – go and get yourself cleaned up and have a god damn soak in the bath to relax. I'll stay with Akihito whilst you refresh yourself so you don't have to worry. If anything should happen I'll send Kirishima in." Asami glared at Fei Long for daring to issue him an order but realised the odds were against him; he was outnumbered five to one. And so he rose from his seat; which was rapidly taken by Fei Long and trudged into the bathroom where he remained for just over an hour.

This cycle would undoubtedly continue as the weeks continued to go past until two and a half months went by – with no change in Akihito's condition. The doctors were starting to worry as Akihito's injuries were not healing as they should have been; in fact the wounds had barely even healed at all. They still bled out and he still needed fluids and blood to replace what he was still losing.

Shunsei and Nagashima were looking at all the charts on Akihito with concern in their faces. It was then Nagashima turned to Asami "Asami-sama we need your permission to wake him up. I don't like the look of any of the readings that the machinery was getting from him. We must do something and I need to assess his brain's activity by watching his responses to those of you around him!" instantly that started the argument. Asami, Tao, and Suoh were against waking him whilst Kirishima, Fei Long, and Yoh began to argue that it was needed.

"NO! Absolutely not. If you so much as dare come near him I'll paint this room with your fucking blood!" roared Asami as his hand withdrew his gun from its holster. Fei Long raised his hands instinctively to distract Asami as he shouted back "Asami stop being unreasonable I think the doctor is right – he can't sleep forever; don't you want to talk to him, to hold him and to embrace him again? That won't happen if you don't let Nagashima-sensei wake him up." This time Tao who had been stood beside Akihito's bed, talking to the unconscious young man addressed Fei Long "No he can't; I won't let him... I won't. This is all my fault, if it wasn't for me Takaba-kun wouldn't be like this. I want him to sleep a bit longer – whilst he is sleeping he can't feel pain. Do you really want to hurt him again Fei-sama?" Fei Long stared at Tao's outburst as Asami agreed with Tao's words. "Tao is right, Akihito isn't feeling pain right now do you want to be responsible for hurting a friend?" sneered Asami bluntly as his own eyes matched that of Tao's – they were both on the verge of tears, but Asami was more dangerous as he still had his gun held out to stop any who approached Akihito.

Suoh had moved away from his position against the wall and had taken up a defensive position on the other side of the bed – directly between Akihito and the two doctors. "I will not allow anyone to come close to Takaba-san...piss me off and it will be the last thing you do!" growled Suoh as he folded his arms whilst slipping his gloved right hand within the inside of his jacket. Kirishima bristled at Suoh "Don't be rash Suoh! Asami-sama the doctors are right; if Takaba-san does not wake up we will not know if he sustained any psychological injuries: surely you can see that much?" questioned Kirishima only for him to narrowly dodge being hit by the glass water jug thrown at his head by Tao. "Stop this; _ALL OF YOU!_ Can't you see the monitors, Takaba-kun is distressing!" yelled Yoh as he tried desperately to stop the fight; everyone turned to see the doctors were too afraid to approach Akihito because of Asami and Suoh defending Akihito with such murderous intent – but the looks of concern on the faces of the doctors was enough to shock everyone. The monitors had all begun to buzz and beep as their alarms were triggered. Akihito's left hand had closed about the covers, gripping them so hard his knuckles turned white. His chest convulsed heavily as everyone finally realised they had all caused this.

Asami made a big mistake. In his haste to comfort Akihito's distressed body he dropped his gun. The moment the weapon hit the ground, it discharged and fired its bullet, which embedded into the large wardrobe that stood in the corner next to the viewing window. The moment the sound of the gun firing set off all the alarms on the machines. As the screaming of the machines echoed within the room everyone stared in shock as Akihito's body suddenly began to thrash around, his right hand raised up into the air as if calling for something, even with incubation machines helping him to breathe Akihito's chest rose and fell in such rapid succession that he began to suffocate himself. Asami moved to him and the moment Asami's hand brushed against Akihito's skin, the boy's body jerked sideways; as though in a bid to escape. Doctor Shunsei rushed past Suoh, forcing the larger man to move, he began to inject Akihito with a small sedative that would only help calm his muscles to stop the seizure. Asami turned to face the two doctors "We did this didn't we?" as his eyes fell upon Akihito whose body had begun to calm down enough for the doctors to actually place their hands upon him and begin to remove the breathing apparatus. The doctors noticed the regret in Asami's eyes as he stood hunched over his most beloved Akihito. "Yes all of you did. He was capable of responding to the violence in your voices. We told you to remain calm at all times in his presence and yet all of you began this argument. Now whether you like it or not – we have no choice but to wake him up. If one more episode like that happens we will expel all of you from this room and you will not come back in until it is time for him to leave! _I will not allow my patient to suffer for your ignorance – UNDERSTAND!" _asked doctor Shunsei as he turned to monitor Akihito after he had replaced the breathing tube with a set of wires the sent oxygen into his nose.

Asami couldn't stop the shiver that passed down his spine at seeing Akihito respond in such a way, his eyes had glared at the doctor the whole time everyone had been getting admonished before he sat quietly beside the bed once again his hands raised to hold his head as he allowed himself to fall deep in thought. However just a few hours later and everyone would soon need a very strong drink.

Two hours had passed since the fight had caused such an episode, no one had spoken in those few short hours – as they all feared Akihito would respond again. Shunsei and Nagashima were carefully taking down notes from the devices when a shrill scream rent the air. The monitors had all begun to flash in unison as the sporadic beeping issued by them began to give even the doctors a headache. Asami had raised his head from his hand and looked inquisitively at the doctors who had finally silenced the machines. It was the Nagashima turned and smiled at Asami "He is waking up, it would seem we do not have to do anything – we will let him regain consciousness." Half an hour passed before Akihito's eyelids fluttered.

Asami had risen from his seat and everyone else drew closer behind him as Akihito's hand released its death grip on the sheets and his eyes finally broke apart, rising slowly. The doctors had dimmed the lighting in the room, fearing if it was too harsh Akihito's eyes wouldn't cope. As his eye adjusted to the dim room the first face he saw was Asami, staring at him with concern. It was then however his memories of the hallucinations caused by the drugs that had invaded him rushed back to him. He began to see Asami's face dripping blood and Akihito gasped. His face paled and his body began t sweat as he whispered softly_ "NO! NO! NO! Stay away_, _not real, not real!" _Asami had barely heard Akihito's voice but his concern increased when Akihito began to back away from him "Akihito it's ok! You are safe now; no one here will hurt you!" as he said this he reached out his hand to Akihito and this one gesture of kindness caused Akihito to panic even more.

Before anyone could do anything Akihito began to look around his weakened body struggled as he raised his hand to his face seeing the wires and knowing they connect to needles Akihito freaked. No one could stop him in time as he tore the needles and wires off his body and stood from the bed. Asami had gone over the bed faster than anyone would have believed a man could move and had stood cautiously beside Akihito as he stumbled forward before collapsing with a cry of pain to the floor, the impact of his knees hitting the ground caused the bandages to show blood spreading out from the centre of the wrappings. The doctors moved to go to him but Asami held up his hand; signalling Shunsei and Nagashima to hold back. Akihito had gripped his head with his bandaged hands, blood dripping from where the needles had been forcibly ripped away. His body slowly rocked back and forward as he whispered "_NO!"_ over and over again.

Asami cautiously approached Akihito and crouched down on his haunches as he gently placed both his hands upon Akihito's wrists and forced his hands away from abusing his head. Akihito shivered as Asami heard him repeating "_He's dead"._ Realising what Akihito meant by his words Asami did something that everyone gathered had not expected. With Akihito arms forced down to his side Asami pulled Akihito towards him and pinned the boy against his own body.

"Shush Akihito, shh! It's ok, I'm here now; it's ok! Just calm down and listen to me, hear me and feel me Akihito, shh!" soothed Asami softly no one dared speak as Asami continued to hold Akihito and it was only when Asami felt Akihito collapse against him he continued "That's it, Akihito! Good boy, good boy. Just keep listening to my heart beating and feel me holding you. I promise you are safe now" Asami sighed as Akihito sank completely into his grasp, becoming limp within Asami's arms. Asami smiled gently as Akihito weakly raised his hand to touch Asami's cheek, his bandaged fingers taking in the feel of warm skin beneath them. "_Yo...you're a...al...alive!"_ Whispered Akihito as tears began to form in his eyes. Asami gently lifted Akihito, taking care to place his arms against the parts of his body that were uninjured. He strode towards the bed and placed Akihito down as he did so he glanced at Kirishima. Kirishima turned and coughed drawing the attention of the doctors. "Doctor please attend to Takaba-sama. Asami-sama has given consent"

Shunsei and Nagashima both approached Akihito who regarded them curiously; he squeezed Asami's hand for support and was happy to feel the gentle squeeze back. The doctors rewired Akihito the monitors and were just about to reattach the drips when Akihito responded fiercely towards them. Asami realised it wasn't the doctors that had bothered Akihito – it was the needles of the drips Akihito eyed with fear. "Akihito!" called Asami suddenly and when Akihito turned, his lips were claimed in a passionate kiss from Asami. Asami's tongue invaded the cavern of Akihito's mouth and both of their tongues began to intertwine around each other as Asami gave the doctors the distraction needed to reattach the drips. Akihito moaned in the sheer pleasure of Asami's kiss but also at the pain afforded to him by the doctors with their needles.

When Shunsei and Nagashima retreated Asami broke the kiss and noticed that Akihito was blushing a bright crimson hue, which conflicted against his pale skin. But Akihito was glaring at him; causing Asami to laugh for the first time in months, as Akihito realised Asami had caused the distraction but when he looked upon his hands he calmed slightly. Shunsei returned to the bedside and began to announce himself. "Takaba-san good morning!" he smiled sweetly but Akihito glared daggers at the poor man "Do you like it? If you can't see them, you won't be bothered – also it will help us since we don't want you to pull the IV's out again, do we hmm?" Akihito looked at Asami uncertainly as he shifted towards Asami, and away from the quack talking to him. "_Who is he? He's really weird, I don't like him!"_ sulked Akihito and Asami gently held him again. "He is your doctor Akihito and his name is Shunsei. You only have to put up with this a little longer until you can be released" smiled Asami, who grinned at the idea Akihito hated the doctor. Asami could see that Akihito was going to be a handful for the doctors – and he rather evilly decided he would just sit and watch the fun begin.

_**A/N**_

_**Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the late update. Every time I tried to write this chapter the words I had in my head vanished – it was as though my brain was inside my head saying "nope I'm not going to tell you!" I hope everyone likes it and I don't have any intention to end it just yet. To be honest I loved writing this chapter. And seriously thank you to everyone who was kind enough to leave a review and also for all the new followers – I hope I didn't disappoint your expectations for this new chapter ;)**_


End file.
